


The Soldier And The Scientist VI: Sapphire Diamonds

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [6]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Big Bang Challenge, Drama, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Jewelry, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Marvel Universe Big Bang, Nightmares, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wraith-like sirens invade Steve’s dreams, trying to lure him back into the ice. During his waking hours, he and the Avengers are fighting another invasion of Manhattan, this time by giant, Hulk-like figures. During the battle, Pepper, a convalescent Coulson, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. nurse are stuck in an elevator at Avengers Tower.<br/>Can the beautiful owner of a mysterious antique shop help them fight the invaders and also prevent Steve from succumbing to the sirens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Scenes of near-drowning and suffocation  
> Spoilers: For _The Avengers_ (2012)  
>  Beta: [Me_Ya_Ri](http://me-ya-ri.livejournal.com).  
> Artist: [Marian_Leywald](http://marian_leywald.livejournal.com). Link to art: [Here.](http://i152.photobucket.com/albums/s166/dreamsofnever/Brady/2012Marvel_BangTheSoldierAndTheScientistVI--StoryCover.jpg)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: June 4, 2012-August 11, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 16, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramound do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 21,520  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for the 2012 Marvel_Bang.  
> Due to the requirement of the Big Bang to post the entire story in one day, I've taken my LJ entries (split into three parts) and so you have 15 chapters. Enjoy! :)  
> 

_As all the world sleeps,  
One gazes out at the sky,  
And sees the stars  
Glitter and twinkle,  
Is anyone else awake?_

**Cecilia Simmons**  
"Like Edward Hopper  
And Other Poems"  
1946 C.E.

_Blue and white swirled like ribbons of glittering sapphires and diamonds against liquid onyx, their brilliance cold and hard as he reached out and touched them as he floated in the sea. The cold seeped into his bones, paralyzing him as he saw the stars glitter in the universe, his heartbeat slowing as sleep closed his eyes and he sank into the crystalline abyss…_

& & & & & &

Tony entered the kitchen, hungry after a two-day session in his lab. He was surprised to see Steve sipping coffee at the table. The digital clock on the stove read 3:00.

“You’re up late.”

Steve smiled slightly. “You’re not the only one with odd hours.”

Tony smiled and poured a cup of coffee, sprawling in a chair at the table. “The world looks different at 3 A.M., eh?”

“Very.” Steve sipped his coffee again. “How’s the latest invention coming?”

“Brilliantly, but then, why wouldn’t it? I’m the inventor, after all.” 

Steve chuckled. “Of course, how could I forget?”

“You can’t,” Tony said smugly. “Everyone all tucked in and sleeping with visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads?”

“I got that reference.” Steve’s eyes sparkled.

Tony laughed. “Good ol’ Clement C. Moore.” He took a swig of coffee. “Everything seems quiet.”

“Everyone’s fine.”

“Good.” Tony inhaled his coffee. “Once I finish my invention, you’ll have me in our bed again.”

“Ah.” Steve took a sip from his mug. “How about tonight?” He put a hand on Tony’s arm. “I miss you.”

“Aw, Cap, you flatter me.”

Steve’s smile was pure love. “I say what I feel, and I’d like you in my bed.”

Tony felt a little thrill. It never got old, Captain America wanting _him_. Though truth be told, it was Steve whom he loved as much as Cap. They were the same man, but with different facets.

“Okay, I could use some sleep.”

“Sleep?” Steve arched an eyebrow. 

Tony laughed. “Or something.”

They finished their coffee and left the cups in the sink after rinsing them out, Steve kissing Tony with ardor. Tony forgot what he had been inventing.

“Let’s go, Steve."

They ended up in Steve’s room, which was pretty much his and Tony’s room by now. Tony had rarely used his own room, anyway, even before he had begun running a halfway house for wayward superheroes.

Tony pulled Steve’s shirt up out of his sweatpants, enjoying Steve’s hands squeezing his ass. Tony shut the door behind them. and he pushed Steve down onto the bed, kissing his face and jaw as he pulled the shirt up, exposing that impressive set of abs and that amazing chest. He brushed his fingers over Steve’s nipples and smiled as his lover squirmed. Once he had discovered Steve’s sensitive nipples, he had given both of them a lot of pleasure.

He played with a nipple as he stroked Steve’s groin with his other hand, as always impressed by his lover’s size. He pulled down the sweatpants and boxers, revealing treasures that Tony never failed to admire. He took Steve in hand and soon had his sexy lover writhing beneath him.

“Tooony…”

Tony laughed and kissed Steve’s thigh, tasting salty sweat. He had Steve all hot and bothered, just the way he liked it. He ran his tongue along Steve’s hard column of flesh, his heart pounding as he took Steve into his mouth.

He was skilled. False modesty had never become him, anyway. Steve’s fingers tangled in his hair, urging him on. He was more than happy to follow that nudge. Steve cried out as he came, giving one final thrust with his hips, eager for completion.

Tony swallowed all of him, good to the last drop like Maxwell House coffee, he thought almost giddily.

_Steve should appreciate that. Didn’t FDR come up with that slogan?_

His own cock throbbed as he released Steve’s cock and gazed down at the perfectly-sculpted body. The super-soldier serum had certainly done its work as advertised, though he doubted that Dr. Erskine had intended it for this purpose. 

_Make love not war is a ‘60s slogan, not a ‘40s one._

Steve’s eyes were half-lidded as he collapsed in afterglow, that magnificent chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re right, Steve, this is way better than working down in the lab.”

Steve chuckled. “You should listen to me.” His hand reached up and brushed Tony’s cock, which jerked at the contact. “Let me help you.”

Tony smirked. If anyone could see the wanton Captain America now! He settled between Steve’s legs and touched himself. Steve watched avidly as Tony played himself like a master violinist, or at least a cellist.

“Tony.”

Tony saw the pleading in Steve’s eyes and smiled. He maneuvered himself to straddle Steve and touch his cock to Steve’s full lips. His lover licked the pre-come off Tony’s cock, opening his mouth as Tony gently pushed in.

Tony groaned as Steve sucked him, the mouth that exuded honesty and patriotism skillfully bringing him to climax. It was Tony’s turn to collapse as he slid out of Steve’s mouth and curled up around with him, Steve’s arms sliding around him. Tony still marveled how quickly he fell asleep in Steve’s arms.

& & & & & &

Steve gently stroked Tony’s back. He was feeling at peace, something that seemed to elude him a lot these days, unless he counted… he resolutely thought of Tony in his arms, and how now he would not be afraid to fall asleep.

A glint on the nightstand caught his eye and he looked wth satisfaction at the new ring he had purchased a few days ago. It was heavy gold set with a sapphire ringed by tiny diamonds, topazes and rubies, flanked by a raised eagle on each side. It sparkled as the rays of the moon hit it, creating a magical aura of glitter.

Sighing, Steve looked at the stars outside his bedroom window and let himself fall asleep.

**II**

**WELCOMING HOME THE HERO**

_Sacrifice_  
Should always  
Be noted. 

_Make welcome  
The wounded hero  
Into our home._

  


**Joan V. Rossetti**  
"The Home Front"  
1945 C.E.

Natasha scrambled eggs in a large frying pan as she kept an eye on the coffee percolating in the pot. She liked the easy way the cooking tasks were divided here: strictly on a voluntary basis, whoever wanted to, cooked. If no one felt like it, take-out was the answer.

Natasha was an early riser so she usually cooked breakfast. The eggs would be fluffy and the bacon would be crisp, with juicy, plump sausages to add to the meal. Her mouth watered at the thought of the hearty breakfast she was whipping up. Tomorrow she would make her waffle specialty, maybe add strawberries or blueberries.

“Hey, I smell something great,” Bruce said as he came into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Doc. Would you mind getting the oranges out of the fridge and separating them into slices?”

“Sure.” Bruce took out the oranges, deftly peeled and separated the fruit and put the slices in bowls, one for each Avenger. “I’ll pour the orange juice, too.”

“Thanks.”

Natasha set out the bacon on paper towels to drain. She and Bruce would eat hot food. If the other Avengers were late, then they could microwave their meals.

Natasha didn’t feel nervous around Bruce anymore, or at least not excessively so. He seemed to have the Big Guy under control.

_Good thing, otherwise we’d all be in danger._

Bruce was dressed casually in dark-blue slacks and a light-blue shirt. She was dressed in jeans and a blue plaid flannel shirt borrowed from Clint, glad to ditch her skintight suit for once. 

“Anybody else stirring?” She put the eggs on plates for the two of them.

“I heard Thor singing in the shower.”

She laughed. “Yeah, that’s not hard to miss. Once Clint smells bacon and sausages, he’ll be up.” 

Bruce snickered. “Usually Steve’s up by now.”

“Unless Tony’s all tangled around him.”

Bruce laughed out loud. “Well, you’re right about that. Tony’s no early riser unless he’s never gone to bed.”

Clint yawned and shuffled into the room while rubbing his eyes. “Sausages and bacon, _tovarisch?”_

“That’s right. Get your delicious butt into a chair and you can help with clean-up after.”

“Okay, sounds like a deal.” Clint flopped into a chair and drank his juice.

Thor breezed in. “Ah, a fine repast, Natasha! Verily, I am enamored of your excellent cooking skills.”

She bowed slightly. “Thank you, Thunder God.”

Thor beamed like the sun, pouring cups of coffee for all who were present.

“Oh, my god, is that _coffee_ I smell?” Tony staggered in while Steve followed with a happy smile on his face.

“’Tis,” Thor said.

Tony immediately drank down his cup and held it out for a refill.

“Natasha, darling, you’re a lifesaver,” said Pepper as she walked in.

“I try.”

“Hey, Pep, when did you get back?” asked Tony.

“Late last night.” Pepper put her arm around Natasha’s waist and kissed her.

“Whoo hoo! Girl-on-girl action ,” said cheered Tony.

“What are you, thirteen, Stark?” asked Natasha.

“Fourteen, actually.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Pepper nuzzled her neck. “Don’t feed the bears.”

Natasha chuckled. “Have a seat, Pep dear.”

“Okay, Beautiful.”

“I’m jealous,” Tony said. He grabbed Steve and nuzzled his neck. Steve blushed brick-red and the rest of the Avengers exchanged smiles.

“Tony…”

“Aw, c’mon, Steve, everyone knows you and me are sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

Steve rolled his eyes but played along while looking happy. 

“Sit down, ladies and gents,” said Natasha.

“Don’t have to say that twice,” Tony said as he and Steve sat down right next to each other. Steve happily sprinkled paprika on his eggs from a large shaker set that Tony set by his plateby his plate by Tony.

Soon a hungry roomful ofthe hungry Avengers were eating good food and praising Natasha’s cooking. She took it with serene grace, pleased to be recognized for something besides fighting skills.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Pepper asked as she stabbed a forkful of eggs.

“We’re bringing Phil home from the hospital ,” Clint said with a smile.

“That’s great,” said Tony. “I’ve got his room all ready.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“Do you need help at the hospital?” asked Steve.

“Thanks, Steve, Phil would love to see you.”

“I’ll go, too,” said Natasha.

Thor leaned forward toward Clint. “What food can the Son of Coul eat?”

“I can give you a list, but soup would be good for a start.”

Thor looked thoughtful. “Soup it shall be. Nothing too spicy?” 

“Not right now.”

“Does he like fish?”

“Loves it.”

Thor looked pleased. “Miss Potts, could you accompany me to the market?”

“I’d be delighted, Thor.”

“I’ll check the room,” said Bruce. “They should send over a list of medications and when to take them, and as well as the meds themselves. Make sure that they do, Clint.”

“You got it, Doc.”

& & & & & &

After breakfast everyone had their tasks. As promised, Clint helped Natasha clean up while Pepper and Thor departed for the fish market. Tony showed Bruce where the linens were and the two of them changed the sheets on Phil's new bed. Steve poked his head in.

“I’m going to the hospital with Clint and Natasha.”

“Okay, see you later.” Tony changed the pillowcase as he watched Steve leave, a happy sigh escaping him.

Bruce smiled to himself. He was glad for the simple task. Complex computations were stimulating but sometimes the simple things were the best. His life had become a complex mess ever since the accident, but being part of the Avengers helped…a lot.

One of the reasons was the man he was sharingshared housekeeping duties with at the moment. He and Tony had instantly connected, two scientific minds coming together like a pair of supernovas. It was a thrill to be able to speak on the same level with another person.

Not that the other Avengers weren’t highly intelligent. Clint and Natasha picked up things quickly, able to cram all sorts of details in their brains for missions. Thor knew all sorts of magical and mystical things that Bruce could notcouldn't even begin to figure out. Steve was a quick study, absorbing nearly seventy years of history in a very short time. Bruce admired all of their different intelligences.

“It was really nice of you to take Phil in, Tony.”

Tony slipped a pillowcase on a second pillow. “He would’ve been stuck in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility otherwise. He had no one to take care of him at his apartment.”

“He has us.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah.”

Bruce had been alone for so long that he was almost unsure of all this togetherness, especially considering his unique condition.

As he smoothed the sheets he thought that caring for Phil was a good thing. Phil needed looking after and it would give Bruce something beside himself to worry about. Helping the sick in India had been a good thing until Natasha had shown up and recruited him for the Tesseract mission.

He was grateful to be helping others again. Phil Coulson had been severely injured in the line of duty and deserved the best of care. He was looking forward to using his medical skills again.

“Tony?” 

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to be getting notes on Phil’s condition and a list of his medications. Is S.H.I.E.L.D. providing the meds?”

“They should. I spoke with Fury. He’s very interested in Phil’s welfare.”

“He should be. Phil nearly died going after Loki.”

Tony fluffed the pillow against the headboard. “He’s a brave man.”

“Yeah.” Bruce pulled the blanket up and smoothed it. “Well, he’ll get the best care here.”

“I have no doubt of that,” said Tony with a smile.

& & & & & &

Steve and Natasha walked down the hospital corridor as Clint hurried ahead. Natasha smiled fondly. “He's really happy to get Phil home.”

Steve smiled. “I can’t blame him.”

Her smile faded. “It was close.”

“Too close.”

It was, of course, the life of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and an Avenger, but neither one said it aloud. They both knew it.

In the cramped hospital room, Steve smiled at Phil, who was delighted to see him. Pale and thin, Phil needed a lot of care but he was improved enough for home care. Flowers and cards were on every available surface, attesting to the mild-mannered agent’s popularity with his fellow agents.

“Nice to see you, guys.”

“Hey, we arewe're your escort home.” Clint lightly squeezed his handler’s shoulder.

“Home as in Avengers Tower,” Natasha said. “You’ll have nurses galore.”

Phil blinked. “Avengers Tower? I…wow .”

Steve smiled. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

& & & & & &

“Sir, this haddock must be of the finest quality.” Thor’s voice boomed across the expanse of the market.

The fishmonger blinked as Pepper grinned. He probably hadn’t sold fish to many gods before.

“Um, it is.” The middle-aged man rubbed his nose. “Ya want it or not?”

“Verily, I do.”

Pepper enjoyed watching people’s reactions to the blond Asgardian . He certainly cut a larger-than-life figure. The fishmonger’s brown eyes had widened at the sight of Thor and he seemed skeptical of all the grandiose talk. The guy seemed like a regular joe from Brooklyn and probably thought ‘fancy talk’ was suspect.

“Do you have herring?” asked Thor as he looked over the haddock.

“Herring? Nope.” The fishmonger stuck a toothpick in his mouth, his unshaven jaw working as he pushed the _Mets_ cap he wore lower over his eyes.

“A pity, but haddock will do. A pound times five, my good man.”

“Um, Thor, _five pounds_ of haddock?” asked Pepper, surprised.

“It will go quickly. Fish stew for the Son of Coul and I love fish. And if my fellow Avengers like it, we will make short work of it.”

“Ah.” Thor had an appetite the size of the Hulk. The haddock would notwouldn't last long even if he was the only one eating it besides Phil.

Pepper enjoyed going to the fish market. She loved lobster and oysters and all kinds of fish. It was interesting to see the early-morning hustle and bustle of the fish market, though admittedly they were later than the restaurant buyers. The buyers had already been here to purchase pounds of fresh fish for the day and were long gone back to their establishments. There appeared to be fish of every imaginable kind (though no herring for Thor to buy), dozens of seagulls screeching as they wheeled overhead. Water lapped up against the pier, the salty spray tickling Pepper’s nose. Pleasure and working boats bobbed in the harbor off the pier as a large freighter blew its horn on its way out to sea.

She felt relaxed. Instead of running around doing CEO-type things first thing in the morning, she was taking the time to simply go to the fish market and enjoy the fresh air and the ambience of the wharf. She also enjoyed Thor’s company. Not only was he easy on the eyes, but he was relentlessly cheerful.

“So you know your fish, eh?” she asked teasingly.

Thor smiled. “It is a staple of Asgard.” His smile faltered. “Loki always preferred the fish feasts to those of boar or venison.”

Pepper carefully refrained from making a comment. While Loki had brought the Chitauri down on their heads, he had still been raised with Thor as brothers they had still been raised as brothers . They had been close as children.

_Sibling bonds are hard to break._

Pepper put her hand on Thor’s arm and he looked at her with a shy grateful smile. He returned to haggling with the fishmonger.

& & & & & &

Tony and Bruce greeted the caravan from the hospital at the front door. “Good to see you, Phil,” said Tony. “Lucky the heat wave broke.”

“Must be global warming,” Phil said with a wan smile. “It shouldn’t be that hot in October.”

“No, it shouldn’t.”

Phil noticed Bruce. “Hey, Dr. Banner.”

“Hi, Phil.” Bruce put a hand on the stretcher’s railing. “Looks like my med school skills will be put to work.” He smiled reassuringly.

Phil’s eyes drifted close. “That’s good, Doc.” He sighed. “Clint?”

“Right here.” Clint grasped Phil’s hand and squeezed.

A small smile graced Phil’s lips as he drifted asleep.

“This way, gentlemen.” Clint directed the ambulance attendants to the elevator.

“Clint seems to have things well in hand,” said Tony with an amused quirk of the lips.

Natasha nodded. “He’ll be a lot happier now that Phil’s out of the hospital.”

Steve brushed his hand against Tony’s and the billionaire grasped it. He could understand Clint’s feelings very well.

Natasha smirked as she went to the kitchen. Thor would be needingneed some things to make his stew.

All was well at Avengers Tower, at least for now.

**III**

**FISH STEW AND YOU**

_Comfort food  
Soothes the soul._

  


**Estelle McGivers**  
"Food For The Soul"  
1926 C.E.

Phil’s arrival was the focal point of the day at Avengers Tower. The ambulance attendants and Clint settled the wounded agent into his bed, a special design built by Tony to work like a hospital bed but far more comfortable, in his not-so-humble opinion.

 

The attendants left the room and Bruce took over. He checked Phil's the vitals on his patient while Clint watched. Once he was done, Bruce said, “You are in good shape , Phil. How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“That’s to be expected.” Bruce consulted the chart that had been sent with Phil in the ambulance. “It’s time for your medication. Clint, come with me. You should familiarize yourself with his meds and schedule. Be right back.”

Bruce and Clint went out into the hall. Clint demanded, “Is something wrong?”

“Not anything. Nothing unusual. You really do need to know his meds and schedule.”

“But…?”

Bruce squeezed Clint’s arm. “You don’t have to worry, Clint. I know that Phil’s been through a helluva lot. It wasn’t that long ago that Loki skewered him through the back. He was close to death and had that setback recently, too, but he’s coming through.”

“I know.” Clint rubbed his face. “God, Bruce, I’ve almost lost him twice. More than twice!”

“I know.” Bruce let the sympathy shine in his eyes. “But he’s making progress now.”

Clint shook his head. “He’s too weak! If he caught a cold he’d end up in ICU.”

“He’s all right. If he wasn’t strong enough to leave the hospital, they never would have let him go.”

Clint looked at his friend with worry. “I know. I just…”

Bruce smiled gently. “I understand. We’ll all take care of him, Clint.”

Clint nodded, looking thoughtful for a few minutes, then excitement flashed in Clint’s his eyes . “That’s right, we all will. Nat and you and Steve and Thor and Tony will all help.”

Clint was babbling but he couldn’t help it. Bruce smiled again. He put a hand on the archer’s arm and left it there this time.

“It’s all right to be a little worried, you know. Phil has been through the wringer but he’s tough. He’ll make it.”

Clint sighed smiled with a tinge of melancholy, looking down at his boots. “I know. I just want him to be all right.”

“He will be.”

Clint looked up. “I should quit goin’ all emo on you, right?”

Bruce laughed. “Not to worry. You’ve got a right to be a little shaky.” 

“Okay, you’re all right, Doc.”

Pleased, Bruce went over the medications with Clint.

& & & & & &

Steve came down the hall and listened to the conversation for a moment before going into Phil’s room.

He was struck by how frail the agent looked. He knew how serious the injury had been, but it always shocked him a little when he saw the results. He thought guiltily of blowing Phil off about signing his trading cards but Phil had forgiven him. Steve had signed the cards and had promised to sign any replacements.

Phil Coulson was a handsome man, shy and sweet and with bright hazel eyes that had dulled with pain and medication. He was firm as an agent but got things done through quiet persuasion instead of bombastic threats.

Steve checked the nightstand. The pitcher was full of water and there was a box of tissues next to a glass. Phil’s eyes were closed and he could be sleeping. Steve started to turn away when a soft voice said, “Hi, Cap.”

Steve smiled as he turned back, “Hi, Phil. I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“Nah, just resting my eyes.”

“Good. Resting is highly recommended.”

“Where’s Clint?”

“Talking to Bruce.”

“How’s he doing?” Phil coughed.

“He’s concerned about you.”

“He’s a good man.” The agent turned his head to look at the nightstand.

“Would you like a drink of water?”

“Yes, please.”

Steve poured the cold water into the glass, putting a straw in it and helping Phil drink.

“Thank you.” Phil rested back against the pillow.

“You’re welcome.” Steve put the glass back on the nightstand.

“That’s interesting.”

“What?”

“People don’t say, ‘you’re welcome’ anymore.”

“No?” Steve pulled a chair up to the bedside. “What do they say?”

“’No problem.’”

“Really? I’m gladI prefer to express my gratitude the old-fashioned way.” 

Phil chuckled. “Old-fashioned can be a good thing.”

“I hope so. I’m afraid I’m hopelessly old-fashioned.” Steve smiled ruefully.

Phil smiled. “Part of your charm, Cap.”

Steve always felt better after talking to Phil. Maybe it was the hero worship thing, but the agent’s open admiration soothed any sore spots he suffered from this strange new world.

One thing that he found easy to adapt to was the openness of gay relationships. At first he had been shy about his romance with Tony but he had quickly grown accustomed to being open by holding hands or kissing Tony in front of others. It was a freedom he could have never enjoyed with Bucky as they had been prisoners of their time.

He knew that Clint’s concern for Phil was for more than a handler or friend. He had seen the way the archer talked to Phil and worried about him. It was the way he had felt about Bucky then and felt about Tony now.

The silence between him and Phil was comfortable. It was a balm to his troubled soul.

_I haven’t had the freezing nightmare for almost a week. Maybe I won’t have it again._

The thing that worried him was that this particular nightmare was different from the usual dreams he suffered about being frozen .

_Or maybe I’m just imagining it. Frozen dreams are frozen dreams._

“Would you like a radio, Phil?”

“Sure.”

Steve crossed his legs as he interlaced his fingers. “I can get you a really nice Bakelite from an antique shop on 32nd Street. It’s red." He smiled. “It’s where I got my ring.” He displayed it to Phil, who was immediately interested.

“That sounds nice about that radio. And this ring is really cool.”

Steve smiled. “I’m afraid it’s not fancy. The radio, not the ring.”

“Perfectly okay.” Phil tapped the ring on Steve’s finger. “It suits you. Strong and masculine but with sparkle.”

Steve had no opportunity to answer that because the door burst open and Thor swept in, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl that wobbled precariously.

“And what is this?” Phil asked.

“Fish stew.”

Phil perked up. “What kind of fish?”

“Haddock. Fresh from the day’s catch.”

Thor set the tray on the bed, the snapped-down legs holding it steady. Steve leaped up and arranged the pillows more comfortably as he pushed the bed up electronically with the touch of a button.

“Oh, this smells wonderful, Thor,” said Phil.

“I checked to make sure that this could be allowed for your stomach. I put in much fish but mild spices. If it upsets you, please speak upsay so. Do not eat something you are not ready for, Son of Coul.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure not to get carried away.” Phil tasted a spoonful of the pungent stew. “Oh, man, this is great, Thor! I’m glad they took me off a bland diet.”

“Take it slow, Phil,” Steve cautioned.

Phil measured his spoonfuls, clearly delighted with his stew.

“Hey, you’ve got a good appetite, Agent Coulson,” teased Clint as he came into the room.

“After weeks of hospital food, you would, too.”

“Thanks, Thor,” said Clint as he took Steve’s vacated seat.

Tony poked his head in. “Hey, you look all settled in, Phil.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Phil ate another spoonful.

“C’mon, men, lunch. Thor, you made enough stew for an army!” 

Thor beamed. “Let us indulge in the repast, friend Tony.” He gently touched Phil’s shoulder. “I am glad you are enjoying your meal. There is Mmore where that came from.” He left the room with Steve and Tony.

The Avengers were seated around the kitchen table, enjoying bowls of stew and slices of wheat bread.

“You’re quite the culinary artist,” Natasha said to Thor, who graciously accepted the compliment.

Steve liked the taste of the fish, the tomato stock laced with red pepper. His mouth tingled as he ate, thinking of Coney Island and the sea and the darting of silvery fish beneath the pier. He thought of the deep-blue sea, staring down into shimmering depths, so cold and blue and white as the sun sparkled down onto the water, creating whitecaps.

Steve shivered as he suddenly felt cold. He ate more spicy stew, sprinkling red pepper flakes into the bowl, trying to heat up.

Because the sun-sparkling water could be deceptive, luring you in like a siren song.

**IV**

**FROST GLITTERING**

_Early morning frost_  
On the window  
Glitters like dew  
On the grass,  
A twisting,  
Turning,  
Dance of diamonds. 

  


**Elsa Brandon**  
"Nature’s Dance"  
1971 C.E.

The routine of the Tower settled in with Phil’s arrival. The Avengers took shifts in sitting with the agent, sometimes leaving him alone so that he could sleep or simply have some time to himself. Clint stayed for hours, leaving only to train, taking his meals with Phil unless his lover was asleep. JARVIS and a rotation of S.H.I.E.L.D. nurses kept their eye on Phil via technology, the humans checking on him periodically.

Phil remained quiet. He was still weak and tired but his grievous wound was healing. Bruce was worried about infection after the last bout a few weeks ago, but Phil was slowly making his way back.

Thor had spoken with Phil in private, Steve suspecting that he was apologizing because of what Loki had done to the agent. Thor was preparing at least half of Phil’s meals , Clint the other half.

The Avengers welcomed the distraction of Phil arriving at the Tower. They were in a lull, keeping up their training but as there were no major threats requiring their attention. They were learning about each other and the various in-house romances amused and intrigued them all. Natasha gently teased Clint about his devotion to Phil but she was proud of his loyalty and caring.

Steve was pleased at the harmony among the members of the team. Unit cohesion was so vital to a team’s success, but even more importantly, the team was becoming a family.

& & & & & &

Tony ambled out of his lab in search of coffee. “Anyone seen Steve?” he asked as he entered the kitchen.

Natasha and Clint were enjoying coffee at the table while Thor rummaged around in the cabinets for Poptarts. 

“I saw him head out on his run a little while ago,” Natasha volunteered.

“He should be back by now.” Tony poured a steaming cup of coffee from his re-designed machine.

“Give him a beep on his cellphone. He knows how to work it now,” Clint suggested.

Tony took out his phone and punched in Steve’s number. He frowned. “He isn’t answering.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to answer it,” Natasha said as she took a sip of coffee.

“No, Clint’s right, he knows. JARVIS, did Steve tell you where he was going?”

No answer.

“Is JARVIS boycotting you?” Clint teased as Thor put the Poptarts in the toaster. 

“No, there’s been some problem with him being on-line. I’m trying to find out just what is going on.” He flipped his cellphone shut. “Fuck it. I’ll go look for him.”

“Call us if you need help,” Natasha said as Tony left the kitchen.

Tony appreciated the offer. He was worried about Steve. Nightmares were usual for him as a war veteran, and he certainly understood PTSD after his own ordeal in Afghanistan, but this felt different. He wasn’t sure how, but he trusted his instincts.

He put on good walking shoes and went out in his lab clothes of ragged jeans and Black Sabbath T-shirt. He put on sunglasses so that people wouldn’t recognize him, or at least it would take them so long before they did it would be enough time for him to get out of their line of sight. 

He was glad that he had run with Steve on some mornings and knew his usual route. He walked through the park and made his way to the waterfront. There was where he found his errant lover. Steve was on a footbridge and leaning over the railing. He seemed absorbed by the play of sunlight on the water.

“Hey,” Tony asked casually as he jogged up. “Everything okay?” When Steve didn’t respond, Tony grabbed his shoulder. “Steve, you okay?”

Steve seemed to come out of a trance and blinked at Tony. “Huh? Oh, hi, Tony.”

“Steve, what’s going on? You blanked out.”

“Oh, sorry.” Steve rubbed his forehead. “Guess I just got lost in memories.”

“Understandable.” Tony squeezed his shoulder. “Come back with me to the Tower. I need company in my workshop.”

Steve smiled slightly. “Okay.” Tony put an arm around his shoulders but Tony had the distinct impression that Steve was reluctant to leave.

& & & & & &

Steve glanced out the window as the sun rose over the Chrysler Building. He was pleased to see that landmark had not changed since his time, or the Empire State Building, either.

 _A pity Avengers Tower isn’t a little more Art Deco_ , Steve thought in amusement. He put his hand on the glass. Despite the warming rays of the sun, it felt cold.

He blinked as he saw the white clouds drifting across the blue sky, the cold seeping into his bones. His wrist ached as he stared out at a beautiful sunrise. 

“Hey, Steve.”

“Oh, hi, Tony.” Whatever spell had been cast over him was broken as Tony nuzzled his neck, sliding his arms around his lover’s waist. “You’re pretty frisky this morning, aren’t you?”

“Easy to do around you.”

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Steve closed his eyes as Tony began to nibble on his neck.

“Never get enough of you.”

Steve felt happy, frowning a little as the old familiar melancholy undergirded that happiness with a sweet, piercing pain. It was the familiar feeling of loss and grief and depression that he had battled ever since waking up from the ice. His little incident this morning was proof that he needed more rest.

_I understand feeling this way sometimes but I have Tony now, and the rest of the Avengers._

And he was happy with Tony. The pain of losing Bucky would never fully leave him, but Bucky was never coming back. He would have to accept that. Tony was here and was everything Steve wanted: brilliant, funny and courageous, a man whom Steve was happy to fight at his side. Tony was every inch a hero, even if he didn’t believe it.

_I’m probably reading too much into a moment of melancholy._

Early morning frost glittered on the window .

& & & & & &

When Clint suddenly got a new assignment , he went directly to Fury to try and get out of it. He returned stomping his feet like a two-year-old.

“We’ll take care of Phil, Clint, don’t worry,” said Steve, hoping to reassure his friend.

The archer paced the living room as he ran his hand through his hair. “I just hoped I wouldn’t be sent out so soon.”

Steve understood Clint’s frustration. If he had been forced to leave an ailing Tony, he would not have been happy.

Natasha came into the room. “Clint, go and complete your mission successfully. Phil will be in good hands, my friend.” She put a hand on Clint’s shoulder and squeezed.

He rubbed his face. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, ‘Tasha.” Clint went into Phil’s room to explain his departure.

“Clint won’t be too distracted on this mission, will he?” Steve asked worriedly.

Natasha reflected his worry. “I hope not.”

& & & & & &

While one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. nurses stayed with Phil, the Avengers went out for lunch. Part of their requirements as Avengers was to get out among the people from time-to-time.

Steve was never quite happy with these appearances. His U.S.O. training stood him in good stead, but he was never quite certain of what people would say or do. Crude language was often used, as people thought nothing of using four-letter words in mixed company, an old-fashioned term these days, but Steve was an old-fashioned guy. 

Tony stayed close to him, cheerfully deflecting fans and reporters’ questions. Steve was confident as leader of the Avengers but appreciated Tony’s assistance.

_You’re a good man, Tony Stark._

The bistro hosting the event had good food and Steve didn’t object to the company. Every Avenger had his or her own brand of humor: Tony was bombastic and sarcastic, Bruce quietly sly snarky, Natasha pure slyness , Clint ironic , and Thor boisterously good-natured. He wasn’t sure how to classify his own sense of humor. 

He rubbed his chest. There was that sweet, piercing sense of melancholy again. He shrugged it off. He would always feel that way on occasion. Losing Bucky and then waking up to a Buck Rogers type of world would throw off any man.

Tony looked at him with a smile and Steve smiled back. The melancholy faded.

After the delicious lunch of smoked turkey on wheat with crispy lettuce, Italian plum tomatoes, red onions and honey mustard with hand-cut French fries, they took their leave and wandered down the street, still noticeable in civilian clothes but for the most part people were too wrapped up in their own lives to attract much attention, which suited the Avengers just fine. 

“Hey, this is the shop I stopped in the other day,” said Steve.

“Really?” Tony said as he looked at the façade that proclaimed _Maximoff’s Antique Shop._  
“Yes,” Steve said, expecting a crack about him being an antique, too, but none was forthcoming. “I got this swell ring , see?” He held out his hand. The heavy gold ring was set with a sapphire ringed by tiny diamonds, rubies and topazes, flanked by a raised eagle on each side.

“That’s beautiful,” said Natasha, examining it. “I’d love to see their selection of jewelry.”  
“Let’s go.”

Steve held the door open and the tiny bells overhead jingled. Natasha went in, followed by Bruce, Thor, and Tony, who paused and whispered in Steve’s ear, “You’re beautiful.”  
Steve smiled as he followed Tony inside.

**V**

**PATCHOULI AND PUMPKIN**

_Patchouli_  
And pumpkin  
Are the scents  
Of Autumn  
As mystery swirls  
And beckons. 

  


**Jewel Gold**  
"Autumn’s Mysteries"  
1986 C.E.

The shop smelled of patchouli, a scent close to incense. Steve was familiar with that scent from Mass, both as an altar boy and a member of the congregation in the pews. 

The shop was a charming mishmash of antiques: posters, books, paintings, Bakelite radios, lamps, furniture, toys and tins. Pumpkin-scented candles burned on the counter as a tabby cat padded down the aisle.

“Looks like a combo antique/New Age-y shop to me,” said Tony.

“New Age-y?” Steve asked.

“Candles, aromatherapy, crystals…a definite way of life,” Natasha said. She saw a glass case and looked over the jewelry within.

Thor was delighted with the multitude of vintage goods, immediately wandering through the aisles.

Tony rubbed Steve’s shoulder. “Looks like your kind of place, love.”

Steve chuckled. “I do have a liking for this place. I feel comfortable here.”

Tony looked around. “Where’s the shopkeeper?” 

“Probably in the back. I have to see if the radio I promised Phil is still here.”

Tony followed Steve down the aisle in fond amusement. Steve’s eyes lit up as he saw different items.

“There it is.” Steve carefully lifted a red Bakelite radio with a distinct Art Deco flair.

“I could get JARVIS to pipe in any music Phil wants.”

“Maybe Phil wants to listen to deejays and ads.”

Tony laughed. “Sounds like you.”

Steve flashed a smile as he headed back to the counter while carrying the radio.

Tony spotted a stack of Life magazines and flipped through them, careful of their age. He stopped at one set of pictures.

“I put it on the counter by the cash register. What’s so fascinating? Pin-up girls?”

“No.” Tony held out the magazine with a slight sad smile .

Steve took it, his heart hammering as he looked at the picture of him and Bucky in the full-length glossiness of Life Magazine. Their arms were around each other’s shoulders as they smiled into the camera. 

“Thanks,” he rasped.

Tony squeezed his shoulder and picked up a batch of magazines. “I’d like to get some of these. Just put that one on top when you’re done with it.” He headed for the counter. 

Steve carefully flipped the pages, seeing the pictures of the Howling Commandoes. His fingers felt icy as he traced another photo of Bucky. 

“Steve, the bracelet is gorgeous” Natasha appeared with a sparkly piece. “The tiny icons are set in between with rubies, see?”

Steve closed the magazine. He tried to breathe past the weight on his chest. “It’s beautiful.”

Natasha admired the bracelet on her wrist and Steve smiled. He brought the magazine to the counter.

The candles were the thick, twisting, pillar type, the flames letting off the strong scent of pumpkin. He warmed his hands over one of them. Suddenly he wanted very much to be with Tony.

Steve found his lover in an aisle inspecting a well-preserved sled. “Look, it’s a Flexible Flyer!” Tony said in delight.

Steve bent over to get a better look. “Someone really took care of this.”

“Did you have one?”

“Bucky did.” He smiled to let Tony know that the memory wasn’t so painful. “We’d go sledding in Central Park when I wasn’t laid up with a cold or broken bones.”

“Broken bones?” Tony’s brows knitted.

“Yeah, if I took a fall or the neighborhood bullies got a little too enthusiastic during the daily beatings.” Steve wasn’t sure why he’d said all that but maybe the sense of melancholy had pushed him. He saw the look on Tony’s face and smiled faintly, patting him on the leg. “Hey, it’s okay. I survived and now I’ve got a sexy boyfriend.”

“Damn right you do.” Tony still looked a little shaken but smiled. Steve loved him fiercely in that moment. “Hey, I found some real cool toys over here.”

Steve felt better as he and Tony exclaimed over the toys. “A Lionel train! With a whole set of tracks, tunnels and buildings.”

“Over here’s an Erector set.” Tony smirked. 

Steve laughed. “Are you ten years old?”

“Eleven.” 

Natasha popped up at the head of the aisle. “When Clint gets back, I’ll have to bring him here. Phil’s a retro kind of guy. He’d love this stuff.”

“He’d love this.” Tony picked up a small Captain America doll, slightly the worse for wear but still in good condition.

Steve straightened up from his perusal of the train set. “Considering what happened to his trading cards I’m sure he would.”

“Where’s Thor?” Tony asked Natasha.

“I don’t know.” Natasha looked around. “I don’t know where Bruce is, either.”

“Thor’s awfully quiet,” Steve said as he scanned the aisles, but this shop had many nooks and crannies.

“Not his usual mode of operation,” Tony said.

Steve laughed, “No, not his usual.”

“Let’s go looking for them. A quiet Thor is not a good thing.”

The three of them found Thor fascinated by another Lionel working train set. Bruce was with him and just as delighted.

“Such cleverness! I am enamored of such a magnificent toy and all its trappings,” said the Thunder God.

“This is a Lionel train,” Steve explained. “Good vintage.”

“So many clever trappings. The tiny buildings, the tiny trees, the tiny people!”

Steve smiled. Thor’s child-like delight in things was a happy thing to see. He felt much better.

After a little more time spent investigating the shop, the Avengers walked up to the counter, ready to pay for their purchases.

“Hello, Miss Maximoff?” Steve called.

The beads in the doorway clacked as the proprietor emerged from the back room. She was a pretty woman with auburn hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore a dark red dress with wide sleeves, the hem only showing the tips of her shoes. A delicate gold chain with a large teardrop diamond rested between her breasts. Large, brown eyes observed the party.

“Do you have your purchases selected, sir?”

Steve smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

“All excellent choices. “ The shopkeeper smiled. “I see you’re enjoying your ring.”

“Yes, it’s a fine piece of jewelry.”

“Good.” She rang up the purchases and Steve led the Avengers out, the scent of pumpkin trailing behind them.

**VI**

**PEACE**

_Peace for the soul,  
Is a balm._

  


**Eleanor Rigby**  
"Quiet Times"  
1882 C.E.

_It was so cold, the ribbons of snowy white dancing against a background of deep blue. The water sparkled as the ice glittered high above him as it began to descend, voices whispering upon the waves._

_**“Come to us, Captain.”** _

_The ice pressed down as it began to encase him in white cold, so bitter that it hurt …_

& & & & & &

Steve awoke with a start, shaking so hard that he woke Tony.

“What is it, Steve?” Tony grasped his arms. “You’re shaking like a leaf!”

“I…I had a nightmare.” Steve’s teeth chattered.

“Hey, it’s all right.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand. “You’re freezing!” Tony pulled the covers up over their naked bodies and pulled Steve close, kissing his temple. “It’s okay, Steve. It was just a nightmare.” Tony rubbed Steve’s shivering back. “Was it the war?”

“The ice.” 

Steve couldn’t stop shaking. He had suffered dreams about the ice before, but lately they had seemed more vivid and suffocating. He just wanted to forget about it and concentrate on Tony’s arms around him, safe in their bedroom here at the Tower.

He gradually began to calm down under the ministrations of his lover, who stroked his hair and rubbed his back, murmuring comfort to him.

“I’m here; it’s okay; I love you.”

Steve held on tightly to Tony, finally relaxing enough to say, “I love you, too.”

Tony kissed him and held him close.

& & & & & &

Tony had a rush project for S.H.I.E.L.D., though he was reluctant to part from Steve. They were on their way down to the kitchen and Steve said, “It’s all right, Tony. I’m fine now.”

“You’re sure?” Tony’s eyes searched Steve’s face.

“I’m sure.” The blond smiled. “Really, Tony.”

Tony kissed Steve just as Natasha was exiting her room. “Get a room, you two.” She teased as she continued on her way to the kitchen.

Steve chuckled. “We just came from our room,” he called after her. She waved her hand.

“Listen, I gotta get on that project.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand and started for his lab.

“Hey, what about breakfast?”

“Bring me some when you’re done.”

Steve shook his head fondly as Tony went on his merry way.

In the kitchen Natasha and Bruce were already eating. The three of them exchanged good mornings as Steve poured some coffee and sat down, choosing Cheerios for his cereal and adding fresh strawberries.

“Where’s Thor?” he asked.

“In with Phil,” said Natasha.

“How is he?”

“He’s doing well. He’s made of strong stuff.” Bruce drank his orange juice. “That was one helluva wound.” 

“A Loki special,” Natasha said sourly.

Steve’s stomach knotted but he forced himself to relax. He didn’t want the return of tension, trying to escape the lingering remnants of his nightmare.

“I see you’re wearing your bracelet,” he said to Natasha.

She smiled and turned her wrist, the sunlight streaming in through the windows catching the rubies and making them sparkle. “I see you’re still wearing your ring.”

“Yes, I like the colors. Very soothing.”

“Ah, very New Age-y,” said Bruce wryly.

“Mmm, yes, New Age: candles, aromatherapy, crystals…maybe some granola.”

“You learn fast.” Bruce smiled.

The three of them enjoyed breakfast and Steve decided to visit Phil before going to the workshop.

“And so Odin declared three days of feasting!”

“That sounds great.”

Steve knocked lightly on the open door and Phil and Thor looked around.

“Hi, Cap,” said Phil.

“Ah, Steven! You look robust this morning.”

“Thanks, guys.” Steve smiled as he walked toward the bed. “I can say the same about you, Phil. What’s cookin’, good-lookin’?”

Phil chuckled. “Thanks, Cap.”

Thor stood. “I will give you time for a visit. Is there something cooking in the kitchen?”

“’Fraid not. Cereal today.”

“That is fine. I like the varieties of Midgardian grains, though I am not sure Lucky Charms can be grown in a field.”

Steve laughed. “Part of it is, though the marshmallows are a different story.”

“I like marshmallows,” said Thor cheerfully as he gently clapped Phil on the shoulder. “I will bring the midday meal later.” He picked up Phil’s breakfast tray.

“Thanks, Thor.”

Thor exited the room and Steve took his vacated chair. While Phil looked pale as he rested against the propped-up pillows, he looked far better than just a week ago.

“Have you heard from Clint?” Steve asked.

“Early this morning. He’s doing well.”

“Good. Can’t wait to see him back here.”

“Me, too.”

Steve smiled. He well knew the devotion between Phil and Clint. It was what he shared with Tony.

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Thor tells me that Loki was sentenced in Asgard.”

“Yes, Thor had to attend the trial. He was one of the star witnesses.”

“That probably didn’t set well with him.” Phil’s smile was a little sad. “He loves Loki very much.”

“I think so.”

Thor loved Loki as Steve had loved Bucky when they were kids: just like a brother. He also suspected there might be some of the same feelings that Steve had developed for Bucky but he kept that theory to himself. It was Thor’s business and not Steve’s place to openly speculate about something so personal.

Phil’s hand slid back-and-forth over his blanket. “So Loki’s locked up?”

“Yes.” Steve glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day. “Thor didn’t give any details, just said that Loki had been sentenced.”

He had done some research into Norse mythology. The punishment for the God of Deception was to sew his mouth shut to prevent him from weaving any more webs of lies. Whether Odin had sentenced his adopted son to the old legends’ punishment of a viper dripping venom into his face, Steve had no way of knowing. It sounded barbaric but considering Loki’s actions had resulted in the deaths of hundreds of people, not to mention Phil almost dying, Steve had little sympathy for him. 

“Good.” Phil coughed, grimacing slightly. 

“Would you like some water?” 

“Yes, please.”

Steve poured Phil a glass of water and handed it to him. Phil drank gratefully and Steve poured another glass for him.

“Pretty thirsty,” said Phil.

“That’s okay. Plenty of water.” Steve chuckled softly. “Though I never dreamed that companies would sell water in bottles and people would actually buy it!”

Phil smiled. “Pretty crazy, huh? Who woulda thunk it?”

Steve shook his head. “So many things I don’t understand or am trying to fathom.”

“The world is a strange place.”

The melancholy settled in Steve’s chest. “I’m not sure I’ll ever fit in.”

Phil smiled fondly as he rested against the pillows. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Cap. It’ll take time.”

“I guess time is all I have.” He rubbed his face tiredly.

“You have Tony.”

Steve smiled. “Yes, I do.” His eyes sparkled. “As you have Clint.”

Phil appreciably perked up. “I do. I love him.”

“That’s obvious,” Steve said with a wink.

Phil chuckled. “Guess there’s no need to keep it on the down-low.”

“I don’t know exactly what that means, but I have a pretty good idea.”

“See? You pick up things quickly.”

“Well, I was always a pretty good student.” 

“A very good one, from what I read.”

“Read?”

“Your file.”

“Oh.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a file.”

“I suppose not.” Steve was still wary “True. I sure have been in files all over the place since I joined the Super-Soldier Project.”

“You learn a lot from files.”

“And your clearance is high.” 

“Pretty much.” Phil closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry. You need your rest.” Steve rose from the chair.

Phil opened his eyes. “Please stay, Steve. I’ve slept all night.”

 _I wish I could say the same._

“Okay. Hey, let me get the radio I promised you.”

“I’d like that.”

Steve went back to his room, retuning with the prize as Phil watched with interest. Steve set the box on Phil’s lap and the agent eagerly opened it.

“It’s perfect!” he took out the radio. “1930s?”

“Yes. It’s perfectly preserved. Works, too, of course.”

Phil fiddled with the knob and searched though the stations, settling on one that played jazz and Big Band music. He and Steve exchanged big smiles, Steve settling the radio on the nightstand and sitting back down in the chair. 

Steve relaxed as he listened to all the old favorites: _Moonlight Serenade, Little Brown Jug, Five O’Clock Jump!_ , and _The White Cliffs Of Dover._

Phil was relaxed, too. Steve knew that Hh e loved the music of the ‘30s and ‘40s , which amused Clint but he had the archer liking it, too.

They listened in companionable silence for a half hour, then Phil asked, “Steve?”

“Hmm?” Steve had drifted off with pleasant memories.

“Are you happy with Tony?”

Steve roused. “Why, Phil, are you concerned?”

Phil blushed. “Sorry, I’m being a mother hen.” 

“Perfectly okay,” Steve said in amusement.

Phil looked up through his lashes. “Are you?”

Steve laughed. “Yes, Mother.” His expression grew soft. “Tony makes me very happy.”

Fondness showed on Phil’s face. “I’m glad.”

“He’s surprisingly perceptive.”

“Surprisingly?”

“Yes, a man who comes across as brash and flashy isn’t generally considered insightful.”

“That’s an insightful insight.”

Steve laughed. “Sounds like someone’s a little loopy on medication.”

“Maybe so, maybe so,” answered Phil with exaggerated solemnity.

They spent a few more companionable moments together when Steve glanced at his watch and realized that he still hadn’t brought Tony his breakfast.

 _But knowing him, all I have to do is bring a cup of coffee and he’ll be happy._

Maybe it was his Depression childhood combined with his super-soldier metabolism but he was frequently hungry and couldn’t understand how Tony could go so long without eating.

“Steve?”

“Yes, Phil?”

“You know that if you’re ever feeling blue, you can talk to me.” 

Steve felt humbled. “Thank you, Phil.” He left the agent and went to the kitchen, heating up leftover bacon and pouring a glass of orange juice. He added fresh orange slices and took the tray down to the workshop.

As always, too-loud-music was blaring as Tony was totally absorbed in his project. Steve watched him fondly. 

“Breakfast.”

“Hmm?”

“Time to eat.”

Tony finally looked up. “Oh, hi.” He looked at the tray. “Fresh oranges and bacon? Fine by me.” He took the tray and began eating. “No coffee?”

“You already have a cup.”

Tony made a face. “It’s cold. Dummy, I need coffee!”

The little bot headed for the kitchen with Tony’s coffee cup.

“How’s Phil?” asked Tony.

“Doing better. He likes the radio.” Steve sighed. “I hope that Clint concentrates on his mission and doesn’t worry about Phil and throw himself off his game.”

“I can’t blame him. If you were sick or wounded, I’d be distracted.”

“I heal fast from wounds and don’t get sick.”

“Ha, you had a cold last month.”

“That didn’t last.”

Tony smirked as he chewed on a slice of bacon. “The common cold gets past even super-soldier defenses!” 

Steve smiled slightly as he picked up one of the orange slices and wandered over to the window as Dummy returned. Tony inhaled the piping-hot coffee. 

The sun’s rays were reflecting off other tall glass buildings, burnishing them to a fine sheen. They looked beautiful. In his time, most buildings had been solid brick or stone, not glass.

 _Maybe it’s symbolic. In my time, people valued privacy. Now they tell the world every detail of their lives on Facebook and other social media. Everything’s transparent like those glass buildings_. He wasn’t comfortable with his business out there for everyone to know. _Guess I’m just old-fashioned._

A shiver went through him. He felt cold and wished he had some of Tony’s hot coffee.

“Hey, babe.”

Steve almost answered when he realized that Tony was talking to Pepper over the intercom. 

He smiled as he watched Tony’s reflection in the window. His lover was gesturing as he ran his hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up. His old Black Sabbath T-shirt was faded and his jeans were grease-stained. He looked like a bum instead of one of the richest men in America, and Steve loved him with all his heart.

A movement at the edge of his vision ignited his curiosity. He looked over toward the northeast and froze. 

“Tony.”

“I know, Pepper, but I have to get this S.H.I.EL.D. project out first otherwise Fury will send his ninja assassins after me, and two of them live here!”

“Tony.”

“Ha, ha, very funny, but what about your own company?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have the prototype ready for next week’s Board meeting.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

“We’re being invaded!”

Tony looked up and swore as he saw a host of giant creatures bearing down on Manhattan.


	2. ATTACK OF THE FIFTY-FOOT BLUE ROCK MONSTERS!!!

**VII**

**ATTACK OF THE FIFTY-FOOT BLUE ROCK MONSTERS!!!**

_“Once again, Manhattan is under siege. When are we going to catch a break?”_

  


**Aaron Meckler**  
"Manhattan Today"  
2012 C.E.

The creatures were enormous, towering over the skyscrapers of Manhattan. They were not Chitauri, for which Cap was grateful. They were rock-like creatures with solid muscle mass, their footsteps making the earth shake. People took one look and ran off screaming, for which Cap couldn’t blame them.

He and Tony had raced for their costume and armor while JARVIS alerted the other Avengers. Soon Cap was standing on the balcony of Stark Tower, no, Avengers Tower, and his fellow Avengers hovered around him as they waited for orders. He restrained the urge to look up and see if the Tesseract portal was open again.

“Bruce…”

“Yeah, I know…smash!” Bruce smiled ruefully as he transformed into the growling Hulk and leaped off the building to attack.

“Iron Man, you and Thor attack from the flanks. Widow, you and I better help the NYPD with the civilians…”

“Does that include me, too?”

“Clint!” The Widow’s eyes lit up. “Where did you come from?”

“My assignment was over so I hightailed it over here.” Hawkeye had his bow ready, “Cap, is Phil…?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s taking care of him. He’ll be out of harm’s way.”

Relief swept over Hawkeye’s face. “What’s my role?”

“Stay up here and give us the bird’s-eye view.”

Hawkeye laughed. “Right.”

Iron Man and Thor flew toward the behemoths, the one in front letting out an ear-splitting roar. Cap and Black Widow ran back into the Tower and took the elevator down to the ground floor.

Black Widow was a solid presence at Cap’s side. He knew that he could rely on her to watch his back, and he would do the same.

A faint whisper tickled his ear. “What?” 

The Black Widow looked at him. “What what?”

“Did you just whisper in my ear?”

She smiled slightly. “I leave that to Stark.”

Blushing a little, Cap said, “Sorry, must have been my imagination.” He shook his head to clear it.

Soon he and Black Widow were helping people get to safety, the NYPD and Fire Department on full response. It was strongly reminiscent of the Chitauri invasion.

_Can Manhattan get a break?_

The whole situation was bizarre, but that was nothing new in his experience. Ever since he had been accepted for the Super-Soldier Project, his life had been one dash into crazy after another. The Red Skull and HYDRA were only the beginning.

 _Maybe,_ he thought wildly, _I’m still in the ice and am dreaming all of this. Mom always did say I had a vivid imagination._

_**Come with us, Captain.** _

Cap shivered. This was no time to be hearing voices, not in the middle of battle! 

The ground shook as the rocky creatures walked, their roars filling the air. They resembled the Hulk with their build but were a hundred times bigger. It was like watching King Kong rumble his way through New York except that there were four of them instead of just one giant. It was felt like a nightmare in broad daylight . One creature swung out a meaty fist toward a skyscraper until Thor blocked it with Mjolnir. 

The Hulk smashed into one creature, toppling it over as its legs buckled. It fell on Broadway, crushing cars as it hit the pavement. Thor faced another one, his hammer slamming into it. Iron Man was working on the one closest to the East River. The Hulk’s creature slowly rose from the crushed pavement and roared at the Hulk, the Avenger roaring back.

Cap’s eyes narrowed as the leader of the invaders began to pound its way down Fifth Avenue, heading for a small group huddled by a car. Cursing softly, Cap ran out in the middle of the street and aimed his shield, letting it fly. It clanged loudly against the creature’s knee, and the massive head turned toward him.

_**Come with us, Captain.** _

He shook his head and held out his hand to catch his shield. He dodged a searching blue hand and was grateful that speed was not the aliens’ strong point.

_How can they exist? All that solid mass and weight? Their bones should be crushed._

The leader’s blue, rock-like body was bearing down on the star-spangled Avenger, and Cap threw his shield again. The leader caught it and attempted to crush it, but vibranium was apparently too tough even for a gigantic rock monster.

Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk were still battling their respective opponents. Hawkeye radioed through the commlink, _“All four invaders are engaged. Cap, watch yourself! Your guy is drawing a bead on you.”_

 _“I think Iron Man does that,_ ” cracked the Black Widow.

“I’m fine, guys.” The wail of approaching police sirens could be heard in the distance. “Keep the invaders’ eyes on us so that the police and firemen can do their jobs.”

 _“Right, Cap,”_ said Hawkeye.

 _"Roger that,”_ Black Widow answered.

One attacker swung and sent Thor flying over buildings for miles. The Hulk roared as he attempted to smash his opponent, who roared right back and managed to clip the green behemoth and send him flying into a building. Iron Man’s repulsors had his foe stymied, but not for long.

Captain America leaped and somersaulted over a row of parked cars, acutely feeling the loss of his shield but determined to keep the leader occupied. 

_“Cap, to your left!”_ Black Widow yelled.

Cap saw the fist coming for him and he leaped up just before it smashed a hole in the road.

He ran off and glanced over his shoulder, glad to see the creature following. The leader roared and Cap turned and shouted, “What do you want? Just tell us!” 

The creature responded by raising its massive fist again, looking for a moment like a bizarre Statue of Liberty holding the torch aloft, then started to bring its fist down.

“So much for diplomacy,” Cap muttered and waited as the shadow of the alien fist completely blotted out the sun. At the last second the Avenger nimbly avoided the fist as he ran between the sequoia-like legs, barely avoiding chunks of flying concrete. The creature roared again and started a ponderous turn, flinging the shield he had captured at the pesky human. 

Cap grabbed it with a grin and reversed direction, twisting the alien around and frowning as he saw wisps of snowy-white ribbons in the blue autumn sky. They twisted and turned, forming into wraiths as they floated down toward Manhattan. He could hear whispers and unconsciously waved at his ear as if swatting an insect . 

Distracted, he yelped in pain as the fist grazed his shield, still powerful enough to jar his arm and shoulder. He was flung out over the East River and plunged down after an agonizing space of seconds in which he hung suspended in mid-air. Fear closed his throat as he plummeted and hit the gray water, which swallowed him up as he disappeared.

**VIII**

**SWEET PIERCING**

_The sweet piercing_  
Of my heart,  
Trembles as I fear  
For your life,  
My dearest. 

  


**Adelaide Crown**  
"Smoke Over The Battlefield"  
1917 C.E.

Iron Man frowned. These creatures were a strange bunch. They were huge and seemed to be made of solid rock. Scientifically they shouldn’t exist. Such dense mass at such a height and width should have a lot of difficulty moving. From what he could see, they did have some difficulties.

_Lucky for us that they are moving so slowly._

He kept his attention on his opponent, JARVIS keeping him focused but he took a quick look at the battlefield below, grimacing as he saw Steve out in front.

_Does he always have to the one out in front with that star on his chest like a fuckin’ target?_

Tony tried to clamp down on his frustration as he battled one of the creatures. JARVIS gave him a steady stream of information and he frowned. The numbers were not right: height, weight, mass…what kind of creatures were these? And what did they want? Mindless destruction? Or something else?

_They shouldn’t exist. If one of us grew to their size, we could move for a space of time, but their density…damnit!_

Iron Man’s repulsors were firing right at the massive chest of one of the invaders, , but the creature seemed unfazed by the energy, almost brushing it off. He swooped down and fired again. The creature swung its arm around but was far too slow for the Avenger’s speed and maneuverability. While he fought, he worried.

Something was wrong with Steve. He was too quiet, too subdued lately. And finding him mesmerized by the water had shaken Tony more than he cared to admit.

 _I should have pushed_. He flew around behind the alien. _I should have gotten him to tell me_. He fired at the broad back looming in front of him. _He’s too much of his generation when men didn’t admit to weakness. He never will volunteer the information._

He made another sharp turn and let loose with his repulsors, blasting his opponent. There was much roaring and flailing but except for some scorch marks, didn’t appear to affect the creature at all. A quick look over at Thor and the Hulk showed similar lack of progress.

He looked down and saw Black Widow efficiently helping frightened civilians to safety. But where was Cap? He looked frantically for the star-spangled Avenger and found him running from his opponent, then turning around and shouting. The creature lifted its fist and brought it down just as Cap scooted between its legs, the creature ponderously turning. Heart in his throat, Iron Man watched the creature as it flung Cap’s shield back at him. 

Distracted by his own opponent, Iron Man turned his attention to defeating it. He tried a barrage of firepower.

“JARVIS, weaknesses.”

A pause as JARVIS analyzed, then… _”I can’t find any, sir.”_

“There are always weaknesses.”

_“Most assuredly, sir, but I can’t find any at this time.”_

Iron Man resolutely turned to end his part of the battle. 

It was tougher than he thought as the creatures seemed to be impenetrable. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned back to where Cap was fighting just in time to see him knocked into the East River.

“Cap!”

Iron Man wanted to dive right into the murky water but the creature that had knocked his lover into the water was heading straight for a screaming knot of civilians.

_Steve, I’m sorry._

Iron Man did his duty as he flew down to head off the invader.

& & & & & &

Cap wanted to scream as the icy cold hit him as the waves closed in over his head.

 _It shouldn’t be this cold_.

The gray-green water rippled as sunlight pierced the gloom. Cap tried to swim but his limbs were sluggish as the cold seeped into his bones, the wraiths slipping into the sea. They swam down and ribbons of silky white began to entwine around his body as he sank down, down, down…

& & & & & &

Iron Man was determined to bring down his opponent. as the seconds ticked by and Cap still hadn’t returned to the surface. He tried to get a handle on the situation, the Hulk’s roars and Thor’s battle cries echoing out across the sky, but they were having no luck, either.

Suddenly he heard a splash and saw Hawkeye diving into the river. Relieved, he concentrated on his own battle, more determined than ever to end things and get his lover out of the ocean.

Because something deep inside him told him that it’s vital to get Cap out of the water.

& & & & & &

Cap flailed in the water, his limbs steadily growing heavier. He floated down as the wraiths followed, their ethereal bodies shining in the light reflected from the surface. The cold closed around him as he screamed silently.

& & & & & &

“Agent Coulson, you can’t get up.”

“We might have to evacuate, Nurse.” Phil tried to get out of bed. He had tried contacting the agents that located in the lobby but there had been no response.

Nurse Sarah Rossetti was determined to keep Phil in bed but her fellow agent was right. The Tower was a prime target during the rampage and they had to be ready to move fast.

Sarah pushed a strand of blond hair back. She was not petite but was in good shape, her curves deceptive as she was one of the best agents in hand-to-hand combat. Dressed in casual clothes, she checked the small gun she carried that was standard-issue.

“You need more firepower than that,” Phil rasped.

“Maybe so, but that’s all I’ve got.”

“Look in the closet. Top shelf.”

Sarah obeyed, taking down a long box. Opening it, her blue eyes widened. Lifting a sleek rifle out of the box, she said, “Cool.”

Phil laughed, ending in a coughing fit. “Give me…your gun…you keep the rifle.”

“Okay.” Sarah handed Phil the revolver. “Are you expecting a battle?”

“I expect everything (cough, cough) during an alien invasion.”

She laughed. “Good thinking.” She looked at the window. “The Avengers are engaged, but victory doesn’t seem close.” Sarah winced as Thor was hit and flew back for several miles. “Perhaps we’d better see about going to the ground floor, sir.”

“A good idea, Agent Rossetti.” Phil began to get out of bed but Sarah was immediately by his side.

“Sir, you need help.”

“Agent Rossetti…”

“Sir, you may be my superior but I am your nurse.”

Phil smiled ruefully. “All right, point taken, Nurse.”

“Let me get this strap over my shoulder. Okay, let’s go, Agent Coulson.”

Sarah helped Phil out of bed and disconnected his I.V. They started for the doorway and Pepper suddenly appeared.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“We’re evacuating,” Sarah answered.

Pepper frowned. “Do you think that’s necessary?”

Sarah inclined her head toward the window. “The battle isn’t going well.”

Pepper looked out the window and bit her lip. “I’ll help.” As she took Phil’s other arm, she asked, “Should we get Clint’s help? He’s up on the roof.”

“No.” Clint shook his head. “I don’t want Clint distracted.”

Pepper and Sarah exchanged smiles as they helped Phil out of the bedroom and down the hall to the elevators. Just as they reached them, the building shook.

**IX**

**STUCK**

"Life is funny. Usually you’re just stuck, like those nightmares where your legs can’t move and the monster slowly approaches."

  


**Comedian Jimmy Brannigan  
2012 C.E.**

Iron Man watched in horror as the lead alien headed straight for Avengers Tower just as Hawkeye broke the surface of the water with Cap in his grasp.

“Iron Man! You’ve got to stop that thing!” Hawkeye shouted.

 _“I know.”_ Iron Man said over the commlink. _“Don’t worry, Hawk, I’ll take care of your man. Just take care of mine.”_

Hawkeye watched as Iron Man jetted toward the Tower.

& & & & & &

Hawkeye swam to the embankment, dragging Cap out of the water. He looked blue around the lips. Quickly Hawkeye started to pump the broad back, forcing water out of Cap, who began to cough and retch.

“Wha…happened?” he choked out.

“You ended up in the drink.” Hawkeye gently squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I…yeah.” Cap coughed again. “The wraiths…”

“What wraiths?”

“I saw them…coming down from the sky…in the water.”

Hawkeye frowned. Was Cap delusional? Or were these wraiths of his somehow tied into the attack? He hadn’t seen anything and neither had anyone else if their lack of comment on mysterious wraiths was any indication. 

Cap’s eyes widened. “The creatures!”

“One’s headed for the Tower,” Hawkeye said in a tight voice.

Cap looked up and blanched. He struggled to stand. “Come on, we need to help Iron Man.”

“Hold on.” Hawkeye ran to the water’s edge and plucked Cap’s floating shield out of the water. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Cap stood and grasped his shield but nearly fell down again. 

“Steve, are you sure you can make it?”

Cap nodded. “Sure I can.”

Hawkeye thought for sure he saw a haunted look in Cap’s eyes, but it disappeared as he stood straighter with Hawkeye’s help.

“Let’s go.”

& & & & & &

“The elevators could be risky,” said Pepper.

“Yes, but it we go down the stairs, Agent Coulson won’t make it,” said Sarah. 

Pepper knew that Sarah was right. Still, she wasn’t happy about taking a ride sixteen floors down. In her opinion, elevators were risky at the best of times, and this wasn’t the best of times.

“Why didn’t you get Phil out earlier?”

“We were getting ready to go when the creature started for the Tower. The agents assigned to the Tower aren’t answering their comms.”

“All right, let’s hurry.” She Pepper jabbed the button as the building continued to shake.

“Agent Rossetti, Ms. Potts, you should take the stairs,” Phil said.

Pepper snorted. “And leave you up here alone? Clint would make like William Tell without the apple on my head.”

Sarah chuckled despite their situation. “Never cross an archer.”

“You bet.” Pepper wanted to press the button again but knew it would do no good. They simply had to wait.

Pepper felt as if she was in a nightmare, the giant monster steadily approaching and the three of them stuck waiting for a slow-moving elevator. She wanted to scream, “Hurry up!” but JARVIS was doing the best he could.

Sarah looked a little nervous, too, despite her S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Phil looked pale and swayed slightly in the women’s grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, Pepper could see the creature getting closer.

The elevator pinged and the three of them hustled inside, the doors closing and cutting off their view of the outside.

All three of them looked up at the numbers as they started their descent: 16, 15, 14, 13…

They yelled as the elevator shook violently and began to plummet.

& & & & & &

Iron Man let loose with a blast of repulsor rays and the creature staggered as it punched the Tower. He tried to keep his emotions in check as the Tower shook. He hoped that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had gotten Phil out by now. Hawkeye would pitch a royal fit if his lover was hurt again.

 _Not that I blame him._

He was feeling very worried, distracted, put out, put upon…he was running the gamut here.

_A superhero’s work is never done._

Iron Man blasted the creature as it shot out a fist, much faster than previously thought and grazed the Avenger, who pinwheeled away.

Cursing, Iron Man tried to right himself. He saw the creature raise its fist to strike the Tower again. Desperate, Iron Man performed a mid-air somersault, straightening out to fly back to the Tower.

& & & & & &

“Hawkeye…”

“I see it.” Hawkeye notched a bomb arrow and let it fly, the shaft bypassing the creature but exploding right next to its ear. Roaring in pain, the creature staggered.

“Let’s hope he collapses backwards, not forward into the Tower,” Cap said grimly. He and Hawkeye ran toward the building.

& & & & & &

“Ugh,” Pepper said. “Everyone okay?”

“I think so,” grunted Sarah. “Agent Coulson?”

“I’m fine.”

Sarah checked him over as Pepper stood. Her companions remained on the floor. The elevator was slightly tilted.

Phil allowed Sarah to fuss. His back was killing him and his wound was throbbing. Slightly nauseous, he watched Pepper stab at the buttons.

“Nothing,” she said, tension clear in her voice.

“Then we wait,” Phil said quietly.

“But everyone’s too occupied with the invasion to come looking for us,” Pepper protested. “Wait, JARVIS! Hey, JARVIS!”

There was no answer.

“Maybe he’s off-line again,” Sarah said. “Listen, I can get out through the trapdoor.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure. I’m a champion climber. Give me a boost, Ms. Potts.”

“Pepper.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Pepper. We’re boost buddies now.”

Sarah laughed. “Guess so.” She put her foot in Pepper’s joined hands and was boosted up, shoving open the trapdoor and disappearing up into the shaft.

Phil watched, outwardly calm but inwardly frustrated. His wound would break open if he tried to help, and he was weak, anyway. 

_Not to mention the pain in my back._

He said nothing about it. There was no medication available in this elevator, so why say anything ?

He rested his head back against the wall. He hoped that Clint was all right. If he lost him…

_No, I won’t think that way. Clint will be fine. He’s come through more missions that I can count._

Pride swelled within him as Phil thought of all the dangerous situations that Clint had survived, either alone or with Natasha.

 _I’ll get through this if just to be here when Clint gets back._

Of course he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and therefore responsible for Sarah Rosetti and Pepper Potts, though these two women could take care of themselves.

_But that doesn’t mean I can lie down on the job._

Phil sat up a little straighter. Pepper was craning her neck as she tried to see Sarah, who had disappeared through the trapdoor.

“Do you see anything?” Pepper called up. 

“Ugh, the car is tilted. We’re hanging by a couple of cables. The others are broken.”

“Fuck.” Pepper quickly glanced at Phil. “Sorry.”

He chuckled. “Perfectly all right.” 

She grinned and stretched, trying to see Sarah. “I feel like I’m in that episode of The Dick Van Dyke Show when Rob and Laura are stuck in the elevator with Lyle Delp, Don Rickles’ character.”

“I hope I’m handsomer than Don Rickles.”

“Oh, you are.”

“Was there a marauding fifty-foot monster in that episode?” Phil was short of breath.

“No, and come to think of it, we haven’t felt a jolt since the elevator was affected.”

“Quiet, don’t _(cough)_ tempt fate.” _(cough, cough)_

Pepper looked at him worriedly. “You okay, Phil?”

“As well as I can be stuck in an elevator with The Attack Of The Fifty-Foot Creature out there.”

Pepper laughed. She toed off her Mayam Bialiks. “Can’t go running in these.”

“Are we running somewhere?”

“Ha, I wish. But if we get out of here, we’ll need to move fast. I can’t do that tottering on these heels. I should have learned that after Obadiah.” 

“Ah, yes.” Phil rubbed his arm. “He chased you wearing his own version of Tony’s armor.”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t a good feeling.”

“No doubt.”

Sarah’s legs dangled from the trapdoor opening. “Coming down!”

Pepper grabbed the nurse’s legs and helped her down.

“Thanks,” Sarah huffed. “There’s no way to get out of here by that way. Even the Hawk couldn’t climb up those doors.”

Phil smiled at mention of his lover.

“So what do you think?” Pepper asked.

“We are well and truly stuck.”

“Damn. Okay, I guess we wait.” Pepper slammed a hand against the small doorway covering the emergency phone. “Nobody’s in the building to answer this.”

“Should you try, anyway?” Sarah asked.

“Why not? Maybe JARVIS is back on-line.” Pepper tried and hung when she got no answer.

“I’m surprised that JARVIS is off-line,” Phil said.

“Normally he wouldn’t be, but ever since the last invasion, Tony’s been having problems with him .” Pepper sighed. “It doesn’t matter, anyway, he couldn’t get us out of here by himself. With those broken cables, JARVIS can’t do much with the elevator.”

Sarah sat next to Phil. “Do you think anyone will miss us?”

“Not in all this chaos.” Pepper sat down, too, resting her back against the perpendicular wall. “We’ll just have to hope King Kong out there doesn’t step on us.”

Sarah laughed as Phil smiled, hiding his worry.

He felt something wet on his back.

**X**

**TEETERING**

_On the edge,_  
Teetering,  
Before the fall,  
Into the blackness. 

  


**Joseph M’Butu**  
"The Abyss"  
1968 C.E.

The quiet was unnerving, Pepper thought. She wouldn’t say anything but she was unsettled by the absence of JARVIS’s smooth tones. Who knew she would miss a machine? But JARVIS seemed more than just nuts-and-bolts.

She wished that she could hear his soothing voice now as she tried to keep a lid on her fear. The creatures outside were like living nightmares and being trapped in this stuck elevator wasn’t doing her blood pressure any good.

“You said that running from Obadiah…wasn’t pleasant,” Phil said. “But you got away.”

“Yes, I did.” Pepper scowled. “Obadiah betrayed Tony in every way. I can’t stand seeing someone I love hurt.” 

“What about Natasha?”

“She’s been hurt way too much.”

“I agree.”

Pepper noticed how pale Phil looked. Sarah checked his pulse and frowned.

“Don’t worry so much, ladies,” Phil said in gentle amusement.

“I suppose all this activity contributes to less-than-ideal vitals.” Sarah released his wrist. “How are you feeling?”

“You mean besides being stressed by being stuck in an elevator during an alien invasion?”

Sarah smirked but pressed, “Any pain? Headache?”

Phil was about to answer when a loud shriek sounded through the elevator shaft. 

“I hope that’s the aliens and not our guys,” Pepper said nervously. “You said that your agents couldn’t get you out at the first sign of trouble, Phil?”

“Yeah, I tried to get in touch with the head of the security unit but received no answer.” Phil bit his lip. “I hope it was just faulty equipment and nothing more. Let me try again.” Phil used his commlink but there was only static. 

Sarah and Pepper silently exchanged troubled looks. 

“How’s it feel to have Avenger nurses around-the-clock?” Pepper teased Phil.

“Oh, just peachy.”

She laughed. “Especially a certain Hawk and a star-spangled war hero?”

Phil blushed a little. “Maybe.” He became contemplative. “Cap seems a bit…melancholy lately.”

“Oh, well, I suppose he’s having a hard time adjusting.”

“You may be right.”

A noise brought their heads up as they looked at the trapdoor.

& & & & & &

Iron Man gaped as he reached the creature threatening the Tower and he flew right through it. “What the fuck?” He had to slow down and turned around, looking for the creature.

_“Never mind that one, Iron Man. We’d better go after the others.”_

“Roger that, Cap.”

 _“Hey, the others are vanishing, too!”_ said Hawkeye.

The other two creatures were already fading as Iron Man looked at them.

 _“We’ve go to check out the Tower. Phil’s not answering his cell,”_ Hawkeye said urgently.

& & & & & &

“Pepper, you guys all right?”

“Tasha!”

Black Widow looked down through the trapdoor opening. “Well, you guys are in a pickle.”

“Positively drowning in brine,” Pepper said dryly.

Black Widow grinned. “Come on, let’s see about getting you out of here.”

“What about the monster?” Sarah asked nervously.

“I don’t know. I just dashed in here to see what was going on.” She pointed at Pepper. _“You_ didn’t answer your cellphone.”

“My phone battery’s dead. I didn’t have a chance to re-charge it before all this hit the fan, and JARVIS is M.I.A.” Pepper said, frustrated at the culmination of technical events. 

Black Widow shook her head. “All right, the women could climb a rope but you present a problem, Phil.”

“Dear Natasha, always the diplomat,” Phil said fondly.

She smirked and said, “Wait here.”

“Yeah, like we’re going anywhere,” Pepper called up to her lover’s retreating form.

The three of them waited, Pepper tapping her foot impatiently. Phil was amused by her barefoot tapping.

She leaned down and picked up her shoes, looping the straps through her belt loops and tying them off. No way was she going to leave her Mayam Bialiks behind!

“You’re amazing, Pepper,” said Phil as he tried to ignore the increasing pain in his back.

She flashed him a smile. “Hurry up, Tasha!”

“Keep your shirt on!” Natasha stuck her head back down. “Or maybe not,” she smirked before disappearing again. 

Sarah got up awkwardly, brushing her pants. “We’ll get you up, sir, when it’s time.”

“Of course, Agent Rosetti.”

Phil rested against the wall, feeling lightheaded as they waited. He thought of Clint, a smile gracing his face.

A rope slid down through the opening and Natasha appeared again. “Okay, baby, you up first. Then we can pull Phil up and we’ll pull Sarah up last.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Pepper approved. She grabbed the rope and tugged. “Good and sturdy. Okay, I’ll help you get Phil up, Sarah.”

Phil couldn’t help but groan as Pepper and Sarah helped him get to his feet. He staggered and they kept him upright.

Pepper gasped, “What…?” Sarah saw the wall, too. It was streaked with bright red. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“And what…could you do…” he stifled a groan “…but worry?” 

Sarah checked his back. “You’ll need treatment when we get out of here.”

“Mmm.” The elevator was spinning, and he didn’t think it was because the building was shaking again.

Pepper grabbed the rope and began to climb as Natasha grunted, pulling her up. Phil averted his eyes. A pleated skirt showed an awful lot, Phil thought. Sarah seemed amused.

Finally it was Phil’s turn. Sarah helped him tie the rope around him and he braced himself for the pain.

“Hold.”

The voice was distinctive and stentorian. “Thor!” Sarah cried.

The blond Asgardian smiled down at her. “Yes, fair maid. I shall be down forthwith.” He flew down and put an arm around Phil. “Ready, Son of Coul?” 

Phil laughed. “Yes, God of Thunder.”

Thor smirked and gently picked Phil up after untying the rope and flew out of the elevator. He placed him in the care of one extremely concerned lover and flew back down the shaft.

“You okay?” Clint kept Phil upright. He began looking him over and nearly panicked as he saw the blood on the back of Phil’s shirt.

“It’ll be okay.” Phil put a hand on Clint’s arm and squeezed.

Clint looked ready to jump out of his skin. “You’re going to the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital.”

Phil didn’t argue, which made Clint even more frantic .

Captain America and Iron Man were heading their way down the corridor, Phil was relieved to see.

“What about the invaders?” he asked.

“Gone,” Tony said as he lifted his faceplate. Cap pushed his cowl back and hurried to help the women out of the shaft, or Pepper as Thor had Sarah and Natasha took care of herself. “Strange thing.” 

“What?” Phil asked, trying to keep from slumping. He looked at Steve. “You’re all wet.”

“Not the first time,” Tony smirked.

Steve made a face but wasn’t irritated.

“Tony, you’ve got to get Phil to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Clint said urgently. “He’s bleeding.”

Tony and Steve were immediately concerned. “Let’s go,” Tony said, scooping Phil up into his arms. 

“Why, Tony, I didn’t know you wanted to carry me over the threshold,” joked Phil and Tony laughed. The agent enjoyed the ride despite his dizziness. “You’re a good pilot, Stark.”

If Tony wasn’t wearing the faceplate down, Phil would have seen his smile, but he knew it was there.

“Well, of course, Agent Coulson.”

Phil rolled his eyes but hid his smile. He tapped on Iron Man’s arm. “Don’t let Clint get too crazy.” He took a deep breath, wincing at the pain. “No matter what happens.”

“Hey, now,” Iron Man said. “What’s all this? You’ll be fine.”

“But just in case…”

“No in case.”

Phil sighed. Superheroes! Never say die.

& & & & & &

Clint was fussing in a major way, Fury was furious, and Sarah calmly tended to Phil. His wound had been sewn up again and he was resting in bed here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in the medical section. Tony and Thor watched the scene and Thor drew Tony aside.

“Is our good captain all right?”

“What do you mean? Is he hurt?”

Thor looked troubled. “He seems…withdrawn.”

Tony frowned. “I thought so, too, but he brushes me off.”

“You must not allow that.” Thor put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You are his mate. If something troubles him, you have a right to know.”

“He does have a right to privacy, you know.”

“Really?” Thor looked amused. “When has that ever stopped you, Friend Tony?”

Tony laughed. “True, my Asgardian friend.” He looked over at Phil, who asked, “Is Cap all right?”

“You, too?”

“Don’t let him brush you off.”

Tony sighed. “Never.” He went over to Phil’s bed and put his hand over Phil’s. “Heal up fast, Agent Coulson, and come back home.”

Phil’s eyes misted over but he nodded. Tony turned to leave and looked back, Clint standing beside Phil’s bed protectively as Sarah showed Fury Phil’s chart.

“I won’t let him,” he whispered.

& & & & & &

Back at Avengers Tower, Steve stared out the window as the sun began to set, its rays shining on the water. He was still clad in his wet costume. Slowly he put his hand on the glass.

It was ice-cold.

& & & & & &

When Tony arrived at the Tower, he asked JARVIS to locate Steve.

“He is not within the Tower, sir.”

Tony swore. “All right, any idea where he went?”

“None.”

Tony knew that it was a long shot that Steve had told JARVIS anything. Frustrated, he said, “I’m going out looking for him.”

Iron Man left theeh Tower as he began scanning the streets below. Where would Steve go?

He searched close to the Tower at first, but saw no signs of his lover. He grew more worried. What if Steve had suffered a head injury? He could be wandering around in a daze right now.

The jetstream from his boots made streaks of yellow light in the growing dusk like fireflies on a summer evening.

He thought of the close call of only a few hours earlier when he’d watched Steve playing tag with the monster. The captain had ended up in the water and…

“That’s it!”

“Yes, sir?”

“The water!” Iron Man turned and headed for the nearest water as JARVIS approved. 

Steve was still in costume but his cowl was pushed back. His costume was still wet from the dousing he’d taken earlier that afternoon.

“Steve,” Tony said quietly.

“Don’t you hear them?”

“Hear who?”

“The sirens.” Steve stared down at the water. “They’re calling me.”

“What are they saying?” Tony inched closer.

“They’re saying, _‘Come with us, Captain’.”_

“Don’t go with them,” Tony pleaded.

Steve was perilously close to the edge of the embankment. “I have to go,” he whispered as he leaned far over the starlit water.

“No, please, Steve, don’t!”

Steve turned, a bewildered look on his face. He shook with cold. “Tony?”

Tony grasped Steve’s arm. “Come with me.”

Tears glistened in Steve’s eyes. “I have to go back into the ice.” His voice sounded small and child-like.

Tony’s blood ran cold. “You don’t want to go back into the ice.”

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t.” Tony’s eyes began to mist. “There’s nothing for you there.”

“Sometimes I’m so sad here.”

Tony swallowed. “I know, it’s hard, love. Everyone you knew, the America you knew, is gone, but you’re part of this century now. You have people who love you here.” He smiled tentatively. “You have me.” 

Steve blinked, tears running down his face. He looked like he was about to speak but suddenly his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground just as Tony caught him .

**XI**

**THE SLEEP OF THE JUST**

_"Come with us,_  
Lost soul,  
And reap the  
Dawn." 

  


**Alain Morrison**  
"A New Day Dawns"  
Starlight Records  
2006 C.E.

_**“Come with us, Captain.”** _

_Steve floated, his limbs stiff and freezing as he felt the ice clamp around his arms and legs. The wraiths danced and sang, one of them crooning, **“You will know peace. You will never be out of place again.”** _

_“But I have a place here. I have Tony and the Avengers.”_

_**“You will never fit in.”** _

_“I already fit in.”_

_**“You will never fit in.”** She swam closer, her hair swirling around as the ice crept up his body. **A chasm opened and Steve saw a distant figure falling down into the endless crevasse. His heart lurched. She reached out and the ice began to descend, closing in around him.**_

& & & & & &

Tony rubbed his face. He felt bone-tired. Steve lay in their bed as Bruce looked at his patient wearily. He had just changed back from the Hulk and was drained, but Tony had asked him to check on Steve.

“He’s not waking up, Bruce.”

“I know.” Bruce ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He should just open his eyes and get up.”

Tony copied Bruce’s gesture and ran a hand through his already-mussed hair. “I told you about how strangely he’s been acting. What the hell’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Bruce rubbed his face, this time copying Tony’s gesture. “This is beyond my skills as a doctor.”

“What do you mean?”

Bruce took hold of Steve’s wrist. “I just have the feeling that conventional medicine isn’t going to cut it, unless Steve is developing some sort of psychosis.”

Tony’s fear ratcheted up. “Psychosis?”

“That’s right. You say Steve’s been hearing voices?” 

“Yes.”

“That could be indicative of developing mental problems.”

Tony shook his head. “No, Steve’s as solid as a rock.”

Bruce set Steve’s arm down. “Tony, mental illness isn’t a sign of weakness. It has nothing to do with strength or weakness. Illness can come to anyone.”

“I know, but…”

Bruce smiled. “Yeah. It’s Steve. Hard to believe he isn’t the Rock of Gibraltar.”

“I just don’t buy Steve hearing voices.”

“Tony, he’s been under tremendous stress since waking up from the ice. Hell, since before. He never had a chance to try and deal with the war before he was thrust into a new one, and in a new century with everyone he knew dead and gone.”

Tony rubbed his face. “I know, I know, and I don’t discount that, Bruce, but it just doesn’t feel right, not that diagnosis.” 

Tony suddenly noticed how exhausted Bruce was and brought over a chair, which the doctor gratefully sank into with a sigh. 

There was a light knock on the doorjamb and Tony looked over. “Come in, Thor.”

The blond Asgardian came into the bedroom. “How is he?” He kept his voice low, an effort for an exuberant man who didn’t quite understand the notion of an ‘indoor voice’.

“He seems to have slipped into a coma,” Bruce answered. “We’ll have to bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Thor leaned over the bed, gently touching Steve’s face. “The captain has been troubled as of late.”

”He has,” Tony agreed.

Thor looked up at him. “His heart has been heavy.”

“He’s been mysteriously drawn to the water and has been having weird dreams. It’s all very strange.”

“He said he saw wraiths in the water.” Clint was standing in the doorway.

“Wraiths?” Tony frowned.

“Yeah.” Clint entered the room. “He told me when I got him out of the water.”

Thor looked over at Clint with a frown. “Wraiths, you say? Were they singing a siren song?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

“Why are you here?” Bruce asked. “Is Phil all right?”

“Yeah, they stopped the bleeding. He asked me to come back here and get his pajamas. He hates the hospital johnnies.”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t have Captain America footie pajamas,” Bruce gently teased.

Clint smirked and even Tony chuckled despite his worry.

“Why did you say siren songs, Thor?” Tony asked.

“Because one of the Greek legends speaks of wraiths tempting the unwary with their siren songs. I may be wrong, but if Steve is compelled to go to the water, magic could be involved.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. He was a man of science, not magic. He could feel panic rising as he thought of magical forces that he had no control over digging their hooks into Steve. There had to be a way out of this!

“Can you help revive him?” Bruce asked.

Thor shook his head. “His mate should do that.” He smiled at Tony.

“How?”

“Just tTalk to him, Friend Tony. Your words may call him back from where he has been drawn.”

Tony pulled p a chair, a little self-conscious as he took Steve’s hand but he soon forgot his audience as he began to talk. 

“Steve, I know you’re kinda thrown for a loop, but I need ya, babe. I know you’re cold…” he rubbed Steve’s hand “…but you don’t have to be. We took off your wet costume and put on nice, warm cotton pajamas. I put a quilt on your bed. You should be nice and warm.”

& & & & & &

_The ice was closing in all around him. He was suffocating as the hollow-eyed wraiths swirled around him, tendrils of wispy hair smoking around his limbs and pulling tight, crushing him as he saw stars prickle around the edges of his vision._

_“Tony,” he sobbed._

& & & & & &

“It’s all right, Steve. I’m here.”

Steve moaned, writhing on the bed. Tony felt his heart clench as he watched his lover suffer. It was all so weird lately, Steve and his nightmares and the creatures that had attacked Manhattan. He just wanted Steve to be all right.

Thor put a hand on Steve’s brow. “Continue to talk to him, Tony.”

Tony felt like babbling, the desperation bubbling under his words. He gazed upon the beautiful face and felt his heart ache.

“Steve, really, it’s okay. I won’t leave you, I promise.”

& & & & & &

_He was going to sleep as he had done before. So cold, so cold…_

_He heard a voice. Not a siren song, but a voice of warmth. The ice began to melt._

& & & & & &

“Tony,” Steve whispered.

Tony leaned forward, his grip on Steve’s hand tightening. “Right here, Steve.”

Steve opened his eyes and smiled wearily .

**XII**

**THOR’S PLAY**

In this world  
Magic sleeps  
But when it wakes  
Beware its siren song!

  


**Diana Karpetilis**  
"Siren Song"  
2012 C.E.

Nick Fury glared at the people sitting around the table in the conference room of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The attendees were his agents and those Avengers not in ill health or attending a loved one’s bedside.

“So, you tell me those creatures couldn’t exist,” he growled.

His head scientist, Dr. Lincoln McCafferty, was not intimidated . The man wore glasses and was slight of build, but he’d worked too long for Fury to be cowed. “That’s right, sir. The numbers just don’t compute.”

“That’s right,” Bruce spoke up. “The massive weight of these creatures should have had them sinking through the concrete.” 

“So you’re saying it’s impossible?”

“No,” Thor interjected. “Could be magic.”

“Magic!” Fury scoffed.

“Stranger things have happened in this world,” said Natasha.

Fury scowled at her but she remained unfazed. He turned his wrath onto Thor. “What kind of magic are we talking about?”

“The kind that creates creatures which science says cannot exist,” Thor replied. 

Fury’s expression said, Ha, ha, very funny, with the sarcasm practically glowing like a neon sign but he shuffled the papers in front of him. “Keep gathering information, gentlemen.”

& & & & & &

Thor quietly entered Steve and Tony’s bedroom. Tony was watching a sleeping Steve.

“How did the meeting go?” Tony asked, pulling the blanket up over Steve.

“Director Fury was not happy.”

“Director Fury’s _never_ happy.”

Thor laughed. “True! He is most grumpy, as you say.”

Tony snickered. “Nick Fury was born grumpy.”

“How is the good captain?”

“Sleeping peacefully.” The relief was evident in his voice.

Thor’s gaze was attracted by a glint of light on the nightstand. “May I?” Tony nodded and Thor picked up the ring from the table. “I wish to take borrow this for awhile.” 

“Why?”

“A theory I am formulating. I promise to return it.”

“Okay.”

Thor regarded the peaceful visage of his sleeping friend and quietly left the room.

Out in the hall he gazed on the sapphire-and-diamond ring. White striations ran through the sapphire in the center like a star, the light of the jewel sparkling . He held it in his large hand and felt the thrumming of power before he gently closed his fingers over it.

& & & & & &

“You know that was a close call,” Natasha said as she wrapped her leg around Pepper’s waist. They were sitting on Pepper’s bed and Pepper slowly pulled the zipper of Natasha’s jumpsuit down. Natasha reciprocated by pulling the shirt out of her companion’s waistband and running her fingers up her ribs.

Pepper smiled and drew Natasha close, brushing her lips over the Russian’s. Natasha’s hand cupped the underside of her lover’s breast, fingers slipping up underneath her bra to touch warm flesh. Pepper squirmed and kissed Natasha again, sliding her tongue inside the agent’s mouth.

Natasha flipped them onto their side on the bed, kissing Pepper’s jaw and throat as she squeezed her breast. Pepper cupped the back of Natasha’s head and urged her closer.

A knock on the door startled them. Thor’s voice, less booming than usual, asked, “Natasha, may I speak with you?” 

Natasha groaned and rested her head on Pepper’s chest. “Brilliant timing.” 

Pepper laughed. “He must know something’s up, otherwise he would never knock at my door looking for you.”

Natasha grumbled as she untangled herself from Pepper and went to the door, not bothering to zip up her jumpsuit. “Yes?” she asked as she opened the door.

Thor smiled a bit ruefully. “Sorry to disturb you, m’lady. I wish to speak with you.”

Pepper’s cellphone trilled so Natasha left the room. She looked up at the tall Thunder God and asked, “What’s up?”

Thor produced Steve’s ring. “I wish to return to the antique shop and learn more about this ring.”

“Why?”

“I believe there is something magical about it.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need me?”

“You are the finest Warrior on the team. I also value your powers of observation and keen insight.”

Natasha felt flattered despite herself. “All right. What’s your play?”

“My play?”

“Yeah, how do you want to go about this?”

“Ah. Will you accompany me to _Maximoff’s?”_

“Sure.” She glanced back into the bedroom. “Let me get changed and I’ll be right with you.”

She went back into the bedroom and signed to Pepper that she was leaving with Thor. She went to her room and changed out of her costume and into jeans and a dark-green turtleneck sweater. She slipped on her bracelet purchased at _Maximoff’s_ and was ready to go.

& & & & & &

Natasha bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment of Thor holding the door of the antique shop open for her. He had briefed her on his theory. She had come across weirder things so was unfazed.

She liked the strong scent of patchouli as she and Thor entered the shop. She immediately scoped out the shop as was her habit, but saw no other customers. 

“We should just go directly to the source,” Natasha said. She saw a bell on the counter and hit it.

Beads clacked as the shopkeeper appeared from the back room, clad in dark-green robes shot through with gold threads. “How can I help you?”

Thor took the ring out of his belt pouch. “I believe this ring has magical properties.”

Her eyes flickered and she held out her hand, Thor placing the ring in her palm. She studied it and said, “You’re right.”

Natasha hid her surprise. She hadn’t expected the shopkeeper to freely admit it. Somehow it seemed too easy. She had seen the expression on the shopkeeper’s face when Thor had shown her the ring. The woman had registered worry for a brief moment. Now she was immediately confirming Thor’s assertion. 

_I guess I’ve been trained so often to read double meanings into everything that someone just freely opening up about something throws me off._

Thor asked, “What magical properties does it contain?”

Allison Maximoff picked up the ring, the center sapphire and circle of diamonds and rubies sparkling in the light cast by the pumpkin pillar candles on the counter.

“It appears to be a ring that can activate any number of spells.”

“Perhaps a siren song?”

“Perhaps.” Allison set the ring on the counter and took a picture with her cellphone. “I can get more information for you.”

“I would appreciate it.” Thor picked up the ring and put it back in his pouch. “A siren song is meant to be alluring, unlike the Furies or the Valkyries, yet can be just as deadly.”

“True, Thunder God. One who is lured by the siren song needs great strength to resist.”

“This gentleman has great strength, both physically and within.”

“Good. This man will need it.”

Natasha wondered how much this woman truly knew. Did she know the arcane arts or simply put on a good front? Natasha knew about playing a part. She rubbed a finger over her bracelet. This shop contained many oddities, one of which could be the owner.

“Ms. Romanoff, do you wish to add anything?”

“No, Ms. Maximoff.” Natasha was irritated that the other woman had caught her off-guard.

“I will see what can I do,” Allison told Thor.

“Thank you.”

"I'll be in touch when I have something for you." He gave her his phone number. She started to head for the back room. "Oh, keep an eye on the seduced. Restrain him if necessary.”

“Yes, Miss Maximoff.”

Allison disappeared into the back, the beads clacking as she passed through.

“Is that all you plan to do?” Natasha asked.

“What more is there to do? The Lady Maximoff will give us what we need.”

“But can you trust her?”

“She was most straightforward. And if she plans to betray us we will deal with her.” Thor clapped a hand to his pouch. “These sirens can be most alluring, like the Lady Sif.”

“Who’s Sif?” Natasha asked as they left the store, the bells over the door jingling.

“A fine Asgardian Warrior.” Thor smiled. “She would find you most worthy of respect.”

Natasha felt pride at Thor’s warm words. “Well, a female Warrior of Asgard interests me greatly.”

“You would make a fine Amazon , m’lady.” Thor laughed. “Or Valkyrie. I have known both types of women, and they are formidable, indeed.”

Natasha smirked. “Oh, yes. Great warrior women of legend.” She tapped Thor’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream. My treat.”

& & & & & &

Tony worked on his tablet as he sat by Steve’s bed. He looked up as Thor entered the room.

“Did you find out anything?”

Thor reached into his pouch. “Just that this ring truly is magical. Miss Maximoff is researching the possibilities.” He handed Tony the ring.

Tony took it and placed it in the nightstand drawer. “Thanks. I wish she could have told us what to do, though.”

“She will know better what to recommend when she knows what we are dealing with.” Thor looked at Steve, who appeared to be enjoying peaceful sleep. “She did suggest that we keep an eye on him and restrain him if necessary.”

A glint entered Tony’s eye. “Restraints, huh?”

Thor laughed. “Just make sure you know the wordsafe.”

“Wordsafe?” Tony frowned, then his eyes lit up. “Oh, you mean safeword!”

“I believe I said that.”

Tony grinned, suddenly feeling much better.

& & & & & &

_  
**“Come with us, Captain.”** _

__

“I can’t.”

 **“You must.”** The wraith swam closer, her long tendrils of hair undulating in the water. **“You have no place here.”**

“I **do** have a place! I have Tony and the Avengers.”

 **“You do not belong.”** She swam closer, her sisters writhing and swirling around her and Steve as the ice glittered high above them. **“Do you not feel the melancholy? Do you not feel the sorrow? You are the proverbial fish-out-of-water, Captain. You must return to the ice and know the longing and grief no more.”**

Steve felt the tug of his melancholy draw him down…he gasped as a shriek split his eardrums.


	3. SPARKLES

**XIII**

**SPARKLES**

_When the day is done,_  
The stars sparkle  
In the night sky,  
And we celebrate  
Our triumph. 

  


**Allison Long**  
"Day And Night"  
1984 C.E.

Tony flitted from one project to the next, restless as he worked. He kept looking at Steve, marveling at how beautiful his lover looked in sleep. He was wearing a white T-shirt and boxer shorts, his sliver dog tags glinting against sun-bronzed skin.

Tony rubbed his face tiredly and took a gulp of coffee, putting the cup on the nightstand. He had been badly shaken by Steve’s haunted look as he had stood at the water’s edge. He had looked so lost and forlorn.

_You’re not alone, Steve._

He put his hand over Steve’s, happy to have that freedom but worried over his lover’s state of mind.

“You’re everything to me, Steve. Don’t let this spooky mumbo-jumbo win.”

Stars twinkled in the sky as he gazed out the window. New York had taken a beating from the Chitauri invasion and the strange one today, but the city sparkled like a tiara as its lights twinkled.

Tony was a man of science. All this magical stuff gave him a stomachache. He didn’t know what to do. How could you fight singing sirens, for cryin’ out loud?

_Am I enough for you, Steve?_

The coffee in his cup sloshed as it vibrated. Tony frowned.

Suddenly the building shook as the lights of the city shook crazily like writhing ribbons.

“What the fuck?”

Tony shot to his feet as Natasha stuck her head in. 

“Suit up, Stark. They’re back." A shriek underscored her declaration as one of the monsters let out a cry to announce the return of the invaders. 

Tony swore. He turned to wake Steve but his lover was already sitting up, white-faced and wide-eyed.

“Steve, the monsters are back.”

“I know,” Steve murmured.

“C’mon, soldier. Up and at ‘em!”

“Better put the suit on,” Steve mumbled.

“Ha, ha. C’mon, Cap. Time to save the world, or at least Manhattan”

“Okay.”

Steve still sounded groggy. “Look, sweetheart, if you’re too out of it, just go downstairs and head for the shelters.”

“No, why would you say that?”

“Just worried, I guess.”

“No time.” Steve scrambled out of bed. “Let’s go.”

Tony kissed him as he ran for the armor. Steve quickly opened the closet door, revealing his costume and shield mounted on the wall. He put his costume on and stumbled over to the nightstand to grab his gloves. Opening the drawer, he saw his ring and slipped it on . He considered it a good luck charm. Pulling on his gloves, he grabbed his shield and ran out to join the other Avengers.

& & & & & &

The scene was surreal with the three huge creatures roaring and nearly blending into the darkness as the stars twinkled overhead and the lights in the buildings glowed. People were roused out of bed as the nightmare returned.

Thor yelled, “Beware, my friend! These apparitions may be magic!”

Cap frowned. “Magic?”

“Aye! As your Midgardian scientists speculate, their size and weight make it difficult impossible for them to exist.”

“All right, any ideas on how to fight them if they‘re magical?”

A sudden burst of The Ride Of The Valkyries filled the air. Thor took his cellphone out from his belt pouch.

“Hello? Oh, Miss Maximoff, glad to hear from you. You see the creatures on the television? Good. Can you suggest something? Uh huh. Mmm hmm.”

“Damn, what’s she say, Thor?” Iron Man demanded.

“Yes, thank you very much, Miss Maximoff.” Thor flipped his cellphone shut. “We need to attack them directly. She is working on a spell right now.”

“A spell?” Black Widow asked. 

“Yes, Miss Maximoff is a Witch.”

“How’d you know that?” 

“I know what a magic-wielder looks like.”

“Humph.”

“Well, folks, let’s get to it,” Cap said. “Thor, you and Iron Man go straight for them. Head-on, gentlemen. Widow, you and I will provide the distractions. Where’s Bruce?”

“He’s at S.H.I.EL.D. Headquarters with Clint.”

Cap blinked. He should have guessed that. Why did he feel so fuzzy? 

Come with us, Captain.

He shook off the sound of the voice. No matter what, he would stay focused.

“All right, Avengers Assemble!”

The Avengers nodded, all business.

& & & & & &

Phil swore softly as he, Clint and Bruce watched the breaking news on the TV in Phil’s hospital room.

“They’re back.”

"Damnit.” Clint grabbed his quiver. 

“Clint…” Phil grabbed his arm with surprising strength. “Be careful.”

Clint smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his lover. “I’ll be back,” Clint whispered in Phil’s ear, “Bet on it.”

Bruce looked down at Phil’s chart, giving the lovers a modicum of privacy.

“The strange creatures appeared again fifteen minutes ago ten blocks from Avengers Tower. The people living in blocks surrounding the Tower are advised to evacuate. The NYPD has officers at Grand Central Station ready to assist refugees.”

Clint straightened up. “Coming, Doc?”

“You bet.”

& & & & & &

In a small back room, an auburn-haired woman dressed in yellow robes sat cross-legged on yellow satin pillows in front of a low table on which a crystal ball glowed. Set on a pewter stand sculpted in the shape of a dragon with ruby eyes, she waved a hand over the ball while the other hand tossed an ingredient in a firepot, smoke billowing up as a small explosion reverberated through the room.

“All right, Cousin, let us begin.”

& & & & & &

Thor was certain that his instincts in trusting Allison Maximoff were correct. They needed help with Steve’s problem and this larger one. He drew his arm back and let Mjolnir fly. The hammer hit the chest of the lead monster and bounced backoff. Thor held out his hand and it flew back to him.

He noticed Iron Man flying directly toward the creature on the right. He decided to do the same thing and yelled out his battle cry in the language of his fathers as he plunged ahead.

Cap and Black Widow were attempting a distraction when the sound of a motorcycle attracted their attention.

“Glad to see you guys!” Cap said as Bruce drove up, Hawkeye riding behind him.

“Well, not sure I’m glad to be here, but I’ll take that,” Bruce said wryly.

Hawkeye hopped off the cycle. “Am I topside, Cap?”

“It’s where you do your best work.”

Hawkeye smiled as he shot a grapple arrow and it drew him up to the top of Avengers Tower.

“Looks like I’ll have to suit up, so to speak,” said Bruce.

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Hey, it’s my thing.” Bruce’s eyes began to glow green as he began his transformation.

Black Widow tensed but didn’t edge away. Cap had seen her gradually conquer her fear of the Hulk. Her courage inspired him.

“Smash the one on the left!”

Hulk roared his assent as he leaped up and toward the creature.

Cap aimed his shield, frowning slightly as he felt his ring turn so cold that his finger ached. “I’ll distract the leader with my shield while you use your Sting,” he told Black Widow.

“Right.”

A plane droned far overhead on its way to JFK, the creature on the right roaring as it craned its massive head to watch the thin contrail of light as it slanted upward in the night sky.

Suddenly the creatures began to sparkle at the edges, their bodies erupting into a cavalcade of sparks as the tiny lights fell in a shower to the ground, catching Cap and Black Widow in the golden rain. The sparkles glowed in the Widow’s strawberry-red hair as she grabbed Cap’s arm.

“Let’s get out of here!”

Cap was literally star-spangled as he allowed himself to be dragged away. Hawkeye rappelled down to the ground.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Dunno.” Black Widow released Cap’s arm. “I guess Thor was right.”

“About what?”

“About the creatures being magical.”

The Hulk stomped over as Thor and Iron Man descended to touch ground.

Suddenly a display of fireworks exploded as the sparkles few up to create a show for a beleaguered city, the remainder still dusting the heroes and the building as Avengers Tower glittered like a Christmas tree .

& & & & & &

In an incense-filled room, the woman behind the crystal ball stilled her hand and blew out the candles.

& & & & & &

Tony’s faceplate was up as he enjoyed the show. He hoped that the creatures were gone for a good this time, though why they had appeared at all was a mystery.

The Ride Of The Valkyries sounded again from Thor’s direction and he pulled his cellphone out. “Hello, Misss. Maximoff. Yes, all is well.” He laughed. “Yes, just another day in the magical arts. Thank you.” He hung up and beamed. “All is well. The fine lady assures me that the creatures will not return.”

“Who sent them?” Clint asked.

“She could not say. However, the important thing is that they will not trouble us again.”

& & & & & &

“That’s great, isn’t it, Steve?” Tony turned, expecting to see Steve standing next to him. “Steve? Steve!” he looked around frantically. “Where is he?”

Natasha looked up as she heard a plane engine. “The Quinjet!”

“Where’s Steve going?” Clint asked in surprise.

“The Arctic,” Tony replied grimly.

**XIV**

RUBY-AND-GOLD ****

_Legend says_  
That the heart  
Of the siren  
Shall be found  
On the bottom  
Of the sea. 

  


**Old Norse Tale  
Second Century C.E.**

Steve flew the Quinjet over endless ice, the snow-covered mountains and glaciers an awe-inspiring sight. Sunlight glittered off the glaciers as the sky was an eye-aching blue. 

He flew the jet over a vast lake, ice locking its surface. He stared out the cockpit window and touched the photograph of Tony on the instrument panel. His ring burned with cold.

_Come with us, Captain._

He increased the jet’s speed and plunged it into the ice.

& & & & & &

“I’m going after him,” Tony said.

Suddenly, the earth shook and the stars danced. Tony was nearly knocked off his feet. Natasha and Clint grabbed onto each other while Thor flew up to scan the area. The Hulk roared his displeasure.

“Is it an earthquake?” Natasha yelled.

“The fall-out from such powerful magic,” Thor called down from his great height. “Brace yourselves.”

“But I have to get to Steve!” Tony protested.

& & & & & &

The Quinjet broke up around him as Steve descended to the depths, the wraiths dancing their dance of death. The cold leeched the air out of his lungs as his bones cracked and his blood froze.

_Nooo!_

_**You will know peace.** _

_I want to stay with Tony. I don’t want to sleep again for seventy years._

_The wraith’s hand reached out, her long nails drawing down his arm._

_**You will grieve no more. You belong here. Sleep the sleep of the just.** _

_Steve struggled as the ice closed in all around him and he opened his mouth in a silent scream._

& & & & & &

Iron Man and Thor led the chase as another Quinjet flew behind them with Hawkeye and Black Widow piloting and Bruce a de-Hulked passenger.

“JARVIS, any signs of the Quinjet that Steve was piloting?”

_“None yet, sir.”_

“Keep at it.”

Iron Man despaired of the sheer vastness of the search. How would they ever find Steve in the Arctic? The homing beacon on Steve’s Quinjet was silent.

 _“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,”_ Black Widow said over the commlink.

“Are you reading minds now?”

_“Ha, you wish.”_

Iron Man flew closer to Thor. “Anything in the ol’ crystal ball?”

“Nothing yet, my friend. We should split up to cover more territory at a faster pace.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

 _“I agree,”_ said Black Widow. _“We should stay in constant contact, though.”_

“Right.”

Iron Man, Thor and the Quinjet banked away from each other and went off in different directions.

Iron Man tried to stay calm. His instincts were screaming at him to go off on his own but Steve would be terribly disappointed if his lover abandoned teamwork.

_Oh, Steve, I thought things were better. **Fight** this! There’s so much for you here. Iron Man swallowed. What if I’m not enough for him? Is he really so depressed that going back to the ice looks good?_

He continued the search over the glittering landscape with a heavy heart.

& & & & & &

All the old terror surged up and washed over him in icy waves. Steve remembered hitting the water those long decades ago and the pain of the freezing waves numbing him as he sank into the sea.

_No, I don’t want to go back!_

Steve struggled as the water sparkled like sapphires laced with diamonds. He shook with cold but was determined to break his lassitude.

_Tony, help me!_

& & & & & &

Iron Man kept flying. He wouldn’t stop until he found Steve.

He remembered all the good times the two of them had enjoyed in the days since they had admitted their love to each other. He had never experienced something like this romance before. He felt as if it was part of his sinew and bones, his very DNA. He needed Steve like he needed the air to breathe .

_I won’t let you go, Steve. I won’t let you go back into the ice._

Suddenly he saw a huge hole in the icy lake below. He immediately flew down to the lake.

“Steve!”

Iron Man dove into the water.

& & & & & &

Was he drowning? He should be. The first time that he had been frozen, it had all happened so fast the he barely remembered it except for the aching cold. Somehow he had not drowned back in ’45 and he struggled not to do so now.

_Please, give me the strength to fight this._

He tried to swim upward but was weighted down by the ice. The wraith sang her siren song, joined by her sisters. The water sparkled like a million tiny diamonds, beautiful yet deadly. He felt himself sinking despite his efforts. Tears trickled prickled down in his cheeks eyes as he began to slip away.

A splash jarred him out of his lethargy. Ruby-and-gold accented the sapphire-and-diamonds. Steve’s heart soared.

Tony cleaved through the water as he headed for Steve. The wraiths attacked as Tony and Steve fought against them. It was a slow motion water ballet and Steve suddenly began to gasp. He desperately needed air and tried to get to the surface.

_Tony, I’m drowning!_

Tony fended off the wraiths with his armor’s strength and grabbed Steve. He brought them both up to the surface, kicking away the bony hands of the wraiths.

They broke the surface as Steve gulped in deep lungfuls of air. He tried to find purchase on the smooth armor.

“Tony,” he coughed. “I…how did you…?” _(cough, cough)_

“It’s okay. Let’s get out of here.”

Tony jetted them out of the water as Steve clung to him, trying to clear his head. He looked down and rasped, “They’re coming after us!”

The wraiths were flying up out of the water, the leader carrying Steve’s shield. Their eyes blazed with a terrible purpose. Tony elevated them but the wraiths were relentless, following them ever higher.

“Avengers, we need help!” Tony cried, giving his and Steve’s coordinates.

The lead wraith threw Steve’s shield as Tony tried an evasive maneuver. Steve grabbed the shield and together they fought off the gathering host. Steve shook from the cold, his uniform wet and clinging to his body. 

“Tony, I…” Steve coughed violently. “I was lost until I thought of you. I was sinking into the ice but…”

Tony’s heart leapt as he heard Steve’s words. “I love you.”

Steve laughed. “Me, too.”

Thor suddenly appeared as he shouted, “Hold, wraiths! You may not lure the good captain to an in icy fate!”

He joined the battle and the Quinjet arrived, Hawkeye and Black Widow piloting with consummate skill.

“Keep your grip on me nice and firm, love.” Steve pulled on his cowl.

Tony smiled. “Always, sweetheart.”

Cap’s smile could melt any ice.

The battle raged, Thor suddenly diving into the lake. The Avengers had no time to react as they continued fighting .

Suddenly the wraiths screamed, twisting and turning as they vanished, wisps upon the crystalline air.

Steve felt drained but elated. “They’re gone!”

 _“Damn straight, Cap,”_ said Black Widow.

Steve smiled at Tony and hugged him as Thor broke the surface of the lake.

“What happened to you, big guy?” asked Steve.

“I remembered the old legends.” Thor’s smile was infectious. “The wraiths’ queen was the key. Her heart was located in a shell hidden at the bottom of the lake. I found it and crushed it.” At Steve’s shocked look he bowed his head. “No need to worry, my friend. In the ways of magic, you are safe now.”

“I feel like I’m in a Grimm’s fairytale,” Steve said wryly.

“The Brothers Grimm knew of what they wrote.”

Steve laughed and Tony lifted his faceplate and they kissed. Thor beamed his joy and Natasha said, _“Come on home, boys.”_

**XV**

**PUMPKIN AND PIZZA**

_When the sun sets_  
Upon the day,  
Good food  
And companions  
Are what makes the heart  
Grow fond. 

  


**Jackson Rotelli  
** "Life’s Simple Pleasures"  
1971 C.E. 

“The ring is safe to wear.”

Steve took his ring back from Allison, the scent of pumpkin candles here in the shop soothing. “Thank you for all your help, Ms. Maximoff.”

“You’re most welcome, Captain.” She smiled at Thor. “Well, Thunder God, you seem to have saved the day.”

The Asgardian beamed. “With your help, fair lady.”

She inclined her head. “It was my pleasure.”

The Avengers were in Allison’s shop, grateful for her help. Bruce inhaled the scent of the candles, always on the look-out for calming influences. Natasha fingered her bracelet while Clint quietly watched the interactions. Thor clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and Tony asked, “So it’s all over? The dreams and attacks by monsters?”

“Yes, it should be all over.”

“Why did it all happen?” Clint asked.

Allison shrugged. “Who knows? The wraiths wanted Captain America to return to the ice. The monsters that attacked Manhattan were sent by someone, but we have no idea why or if they’ll try again, but I think you can relax for now.”

Tony frowned. “I don’t like not knowing why.”

”Most of us don’t, Mr. Stark, but those of us who deal in magic learn to be patient.”

Allison’s smile was amused, her brown eyes twinkling. Her bracelets jangled as she picked up a fat pillar candle and boxed it. “Here, this will help keep you calm and relaxed.” She boxed up a second candle. “Looks like you could use this, too, Dr. Banner.” 

Bruce was startled but shyly accepted the box. “Thank you.”

“Glad to be of help.”

Steve wanted to ask Allison more questions but decided to come another time, preferably with Thor and without skeptic Tony. He turned to see Tony’s worry and amended, Maybe with skeptic Tony. He warmly took hold of Tony’s hand, the surprise on his lover’s face delighting him. Tony quickly glanced at Allison, who only nodded with a brightened smile.

Once outside, Natasha asked, “Steve, aren’t you taking a chance? You and Tony aren’t out.”

“I think we can trust her to keep our secret.”

Natasha crossed her arms. “Well, we trust your instincts.”

The Avengers went home.

& & & & & &

Pizzas were ordered and everyone gathered in the living room, turning on the TV while relaxing after stressful days.

Steve sat next to Tony on the couch, Tony’s arm around him and a blanket thrown over his shoulders. Natasha and Pepper were curled up on another couch and Thor sat in his favorite chair. Bruce had a chair he liked, too, and Clint sat on the floor by Phil’s wheelchair. Too weak to walk, Phil was grateful for the chair. Clint was his willing slave, fetching him water, a quilt for his legs, and a slice of hot pizza when the pies arrived. 

Steve enjoyed the warm slice of sausage-and-pepperoni pizza and the company of Tony and his friends.

He thought of the ice and the sire-like wraiths. He thought of falling asleep in the ice again but he didn’t have to worry about that anymore. He inched closer to Tony, who tightened his hold. 

Natasha snuggled up to Pepper, whispering in her ear that they would finish what they started before the last attack. Phil combed his fingers through Clint’s hair while Thor and Bruce exchanged amused glances. JARVIS checked the security of the Tower and locked every door and window, keeping his charges safe.

& & & & & &

In the back room of the antique shop, Allison answered her cellphone.

“Hello, Cousin. Yes, all is well. Thank you for all of your help. The wraiths were vanquished. Captain America won’t end up back in the ice.” She sipped a cup of mint tea. “Manhattan’s safe, at least for now. Thanks again. Couldn’t have done it without you. You’re the best, Wanda. You and Pietro should visit New York. Got plenty of room.” She laughed. “Okay, see you soon.”

Allison clicked off, smiling as she finished her tea.


End file.
